You're Attractive But Bitter Caleb Turman
by TheBeehive
Summary: fanfic about Caleb Turman from Forever the Sickest Kids
1. Chapter 1

Dallas, Texas. I never thought my parents would bring me all the way here I mean I was doing fine in North Carolina. They said that it was for the best but I don't think it is. Moving away isn't easy but I never really told my parents I didn't want to leave since I know that if I did tell them, they'd only get mad at me and tell me that it wasn't my choice. I'm barely 18 but I'm practically old enough to say that I do have a choice but rebelling against my parents would never sink in to my mind. Maybe this is just the goody- goody inside of me but one thing that I have always learned to do was respect. That was practically what they taught me to do as a child and they'd physically and verbally abuse me if I don't apply it when it is needed the most.

We arrived at a normal looking house beside a big garden filled with all kinds of green pastures and colorful flowers. It looked beautiful but that's just not my thing. I got out of the car as soon as it stopped in the driveway. I got all my belongings from the back of the car and went in to the house to check the whole thing out.

As soon as I entered the house, I noticed that it had already been decorated and that there were resources and necessities inside already.

"Did you come here already?" I asked my mother as soon as she came in.

"This is where your father and I lived when we were young, Kate." She said going up the stairs and finding her way into the familiar path.

"Why didn't you tell me that you lived here before, Dad?" I asked him with the luggage in his hand.

"Because you never asked." He said following my mother up the stairs they practically knew so well.

I can say that this house was at least twice as big as our old house and it was of much better quality. Everything seemed new and clean and as I looked around, I started to get comfortable with my surroundings. I carried my bags as I went up the stairs and placed it in a room which I guess was mine. I quickly unpacked all my things and placed them in their appropriate places. After doing that for about an hour or so, I lay down on my bed and tried to sleep. But it was as if I woke up so soon. But when I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in a sandbox and for some reason it seemed rather familiar to me. I played with the sand and when I looked at my hands, I noticed that they turned tiny. I turned tiny. I looked around to see who else could be in this oh so familiar place but saw no one. Well that was until I saw a little cute guy with brown hair and hazel brown eyes and suddenly, a name popped in to my head. "Caleb Turman". He walked towards me with a smirk on his face and stopped when he was right in front of me. Since I was sitting down, I looked up at him as his eyebrows furrowed. I wondered why he was angry. I tried to ask him but all he did was kick sand in my face. A black surrounding filled my vision.

"Kate! Kate!" someone was calling out. I was shaking or at least I thought I was.

I opened my eyes to see that it was all a dream. My mother was calling me from a certain part of the house. I moved out of bed and down the stairs to ask her what she wanted from me.

"Were you asleep?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," I answered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Well all I was going to ask you was if you like the house but you sleeping in your room is I guess a good enough answer. " she said.

"That was all?" I said feeling a bit cranky as my mother just smiled at me.

"No, there are some visitors around. They're in the kitchen. Why don't you say hi?" she said and went away. I checked my outfit to see if I needed to change or not. But a Glamour Kills shirt and a pair of jeans seemed fine to me so I started towards the kitchen.

"Well, well, well, it's been a long time Kate," Kyle, my cousin, greeted.

"Hey Kyle," I said yawning as I reached out to hug him. Kyle and I were like twins before. Well not based on looks but when we were together, we were what you might've called inseparable but he lived out here and I lived in North Carolina so the only time I visited him was summer where he and I used to hang out a lot. But as time passed by, our family stopped coming here during the summer since they started to become busier than ever. And that's when Kyle and I grew apart.

"So how are you?" he said letting go and sitting on the counter.

"I've been okay. You?" I asked.

"Could be better," he said.

We started to catch up on all the things that we missed in each other's life during the times wherein I stopped visiting and only did I know that Kyle Burns, my cousin, is actually a drummer for a band called Forever the Sickest Kids. Also, only now did I know that he flunked out of school to pursue his dreams and that his parents didn't really mind because he was earning something from what he was doing.

Frankly, I did miss him and all the things we did about a decade or so ago. But I wasn't completely focused as he talked because my mind was still processing that dream I just had.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you coming?" Kyle asked but I hardly heard anything before that. My mind was still wrapped around that dream I had just a while ago.

"What?" I said.

"Going to the show?" he said.

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up. Come on, it'll be fun!" he said enthusiastically.

"Huh, um-"

"Be ready by seven," he said and ran out of the back door. I swear sometimes, I think that boy has problems.

My mother came in to the kitchen and I guess she practically heard everything. She looked at me with a weird smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her as I got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I agree with Kyle, you need some fun in your life." She said and I gave her a confused look.

"He said that?" I asked.

"If you paid any attention to that boy then you would know," she said and left the kitchen.

I stood there staring at where her body was seconds ago and thought if this was just a dream or not. I shook my head and tried to accept the fact that my mother was trying to be nice. But agreeing with Kyle? That wasn't something she used to do. I thought she hated Kyle for making me just like him. As a child he was arrogant and somehow I think he influenced me and maybe that's why we stopped visiting him during the summer. But did my mother just forget about all that and decide to move in here?

I drank the last of the water and placed the bottle in the trash bin. I went up the stairs and into my room. I looked out the window to see the view. I noticed that Kyle lived next door and beyond their house, there was a big lake. That was where Kyle and I used to play. His mother used to bring us both there and we used to swim in that lake. I remember it all as if it happened just yesterday.

My phone started ringing and it alarmed me. I quickly rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey!" Courtney, my best friend back in North Carolina, shouted.

"What's up?"

"I thought you said you'd call me once you'd get there. Wait are you still in the car?" she asked.

"No but I kinda fell asleep. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay, so how is it over there?" she asked but it seemed as if she didn't have the time to really talk. She sounded sarcastic.

"It's okay I guess," I said.

"Well since nothing happened yet, I'll just go. I need to go do something." She said as if someone was chasing her.

"Or someone," I muttered under my breath.

"Whatever," she laughed and put down the phone. I kinda counted that as hanging up on me but I'm that the kind of person who starts fights over little things. I'm not that sensitive. After a while in my room, I got kinda bored and I really didn't know what to do so I decided to take a walk. I placed my phone in my pocket and told my mom that I was heading out.

"Come back before 6 okay?" she said and I nodded

I went out the door and started walking. I looked around and then I froze. I saw a guy that looked so familiar and it was as if I've seen him before. I looked at him closely and then realized who it was.

It was Caleb Turman.


	3. Chapter 3

I probably looked like an idiot just by standing there frozen in my steps. Once I got a hold of myself, I blinked twice and noticed that Kyle was looking at me. No actually he was starting towards me.

"You okay?" he asked. Concern filling his tone

"Yea sorry," I said and smiled hiding the deep embarrassment.

"Wanna come in? We're gonna have a band practice," he said gesturing to his house.

"No, actually I was just going for a walk." I said and he nodded. He walked back to his house and I started my walk. I decided to go to the lake and just reminisce and spend time to myself. For some reason, I just needed time to think and be alone. I'm not emo or anything but I guess it's just one of my old habits.

When I reached the lake, I sat beside a tree and just watched the still water in the lake. I checked my phone for the time. It was already 4:40 pm and my mother told me to be back by six? That's impossible.

As I watched the water, I started to remember all the things that happened here and I remembered that Kyle and I carved something on a tree. I got up to look at which tree we drew on. I found the tree near the worn out bench that was on the opposite side of the lake and I looked around the tree trunk to see what we carved on it. When I saw the carvings, a smile instantly made its way to my face. There were initials on the trunk. KB and KN. A long time ago, it surprised us that we both had more or less the same initials but in different places. Yes, we were ignorant but hey we were also kids. Under the initials, there were five more letters and they were: WWRTW. I tried to think about what exactly it meant. After a time of thinking, I remembered that it meant: We Will Rule the World. I smiled to myself as I touched the carvings. It was funny how simple carvings and old memories made my day.

I walked around some more and rounded the lake a couple times. When I got tired, I lay down on the worn out bench near the tree and watched the glaring sun. My eyes started to hurt so I just shut them and felt the warm breeze that surrounded me. And after a while, I drifted away from reality to a world of dreams.

The vibration in my pocket was more or less the alarm clock that woke me up and when I opened my eyes, I noticed that it was really dark. So much for staring at the sun. I quickly got my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Where are you?" My mother asked. Weirdly she wasn't angry.

"Umm, I'm at the lake." I said checking the time. 5:59 pm. I sighed in relief and placed my phone back in my ear.

"Oh, well, dinner is ready so you might as well start heading back here," she said.

"Okay, I'm on my way," I said and I out down the phone.

I didn't know that it would be cold at night so I didn't bring along a jacket or a sweater. Well actually I wasn't planning to stay here that long so I didn't really think I'd need anything but the clothes that were on me.

I rushed home and walked briskly. Luckily, no one was out of their house to watch me shiver all the way home. Once I went in the front door, I saw my dad reading the newspaper and lounging in the living room.

"Hey Dad," I greeted him as I sat beside him.

"Hey, you had fun at the lake?" he asked me putting away the newspaper. That was I guess one of the things I loved about my dad. He listens to you when you talk.

"Well, I was kinda alone but yea, reminiscing was fun," I said.

"Dinner's ready," my mother called from the kitchen and we both got up.

"Well, I'm glad you had some fun," he said and I smiled. We went to the kitchen and had a pleasant dinner with my mother.

After we ate, I helped my mother wash the dishes as my father cleared the table. We were what you could call a typical happy family and I was happy with that. I washed my hands when I finished and wiped them with a towel. After a while, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," I said and walked towards the door.

I opened the door and surprised to see Kyle on the other side.

"Hey cuz," he said with a smile.

"Hey," I said letting him in.

"Kate, who was it?" my mother asked from the kitchen.

"It's Kyle," he said and my mother came out from the kitchen.

"Why hello Kyle," my mother said with my dad following her.

"Hey, umm, I was just wondering if I could borrow Kate over here for a while," Kyle said with a big grin.

"Sure," my mother said.

"As long as she's back by 11 pm." My father added.

"Yes sir," Kyle said and he dragged me out before I could say anything back to my parents.

"What's up?" I asked him as soon as we were outside.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to spend some quality time with my cousin. Oh and I wanted you to meet my friends," he said and my stomach started to churn. Meeting Caleb Turman wasn't in my to-do list.

"I see," I said and I let him drag me in.

We went to the basement without greeting Kyle's parents but he told me that they were out of town for a while so he was practically alone. I just wondered why he wanted me to meet his friends badly. Once we went in the door, I saw five other people lounging inside. Three of them were playing Guitar Hero: World Tour while the other one watched and the other one, Caleb, was strumming at the back with an acoustic guitar.

"Hey guys, meet my cousin, Kate," Kyle said and everyone stared.

"Uh, hi," I said shyly.

"Okay, Kate, the one singing is Jonathan; the one on the guitar is my step brother, Marc, the one on drums is Austin, the one watching them play is Kent and the one over there is Caleb." He introduced and they all said their hellos.

"Uh…stepbrother?" I whispered to Kyle.

"Yea, my parents got divorced and then my mom remarried," he whispered back and then sat beside Kent waiting for his turn.

"Hey," Caleb said from his seat at the back. I smiled and walked towards him without thinking.

"Hi," I said sitting across him.

"You seem familiar," he said putting down his guitar. He stared at me for what seemed like a while and then I felt my face turn hot.

"I d-do?" I stuttered.

"Yea, wait aren't you-"he said trying to remember "We were classmates in kindergarten," he said.

Yea and you kicked sand in my face. Do you remember that? I thought to myself

"Oh right," I said faking the innocence. Of course I knew we were classmates. I just had a dream for crying out loud.

"So how are you?" he asked and we started talking about what happened while we were apart. But somehow, I couldn't decipher everything that he said. My eyes just kept observing his physical appearance and I think that maybe, just maybe, we would be great friends…or maybe even something more…


	4. Chapter 4

As a kid he wasn't everyone's crush. He was like the kindergarten bully who broke your crayons and kicked sand to your face when you were in the sandbox just playing with plain old sand. I never really liked him as a child but I guess as time passes, people change. Even I think I've changed for some weird reason that I do not know.

"So what's your favorite thing to do?" he asked and I looked at him in a weird way.

"What's my favorite thing to do?" I repeated and laughed at his question.

"Yea," he said and he laughed along.

"Well, I guess what I like to do is walk in the park or write stuff or listen to music-"

"Have you heard our music?" he said cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Um, nope. I hardly knew that my cousin had a band so no, I haven't." I said and he got up and grabbed his iPod from the table that was right across where we were sitting.

"Here," he said handing it to me. I took it and switched it on.

"What's your band's name?" I asked and he smiled.

"Forever the Sickest Kids," he said and I started searching for their name.

As soon as I saw the name, I picked a song. Its title was Whoa Oh (Me vs. Everyone) and in my opinion, I think it was awesome. They were quite good actually. No wait, they were totally awesome. I listened to the whole song before telling Caleb what I thought about it.

"Wow," that was practically all I said after the song was done.

"Thanks," he said winking at me and telling the guys about what I thought.

"Hey cuz, I never thought you'd dig music like ours," Kyle said and I got up and walked over to where they were currently just chilling.

"Yea, well I guess it's because of the time we spent apart," I said and he nodded.

"Then I guess you'll dig the show tomorrow night," he said with a big smile.

"I guess so," I said.

While Kyle and I were talking, Caleb was chatting with the rest of the guys and we were all just hanging out until my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

"Wait," I told Kyle as I picked my phone up. I stayed at the back where nobody was so that no one can hear the conversation.

"Hey Kate," Blake, Courtney's brother said. Courtney and Blake were twins and from what Courtney's been telling me, Blake has a thing for me but I didn't really think so. I mean we were friends. Nothing more nothing less.

"Hey Blake," I said turning back to see if anyone was staring at me. I know, I'm some kinda assumer but Caleb was looking at me in a weird way though. A look that I couldn't really decode.

"Umm, did Courtney tell you anything a while ago?" he asked me nervously.

"Umm, nothing important really," I said remembering our really short conversation.

"I see, well I'm actually going to Dallas tomorrow," he informed me.

"Really? Cool, where are you staying?" I asked.

"Well, I'm staying at a friend's house," he said.

"How long are you gonna stay?" I asked all excited.

"For a month or so," he said.

"Is Courtney coming too?" I asked and I think I heard him sigh.

"Uh, no, tell you what. I'll just call you tomorrow, I kinda have something to do," he said. I think he was pissed but I'm not really sure if it was something I said or if it was something else.

"Um, okay bye." I said

"Bye," he said and hung up. Those two have so much in common.

I checked my phone for the time it was already 10:40 P.M. I turned around and saw that Caleb was gazing my way. I looked behind me to see exactly what he was staring at but when I turned back, he was smirking. Kyle and I started talking again and for about 20 minutes it just stayed like that except, I kept glancing at Caleb and catching him staring at me as well. But I don't know probably it was just my imagination. But then again, maybe not. He may or may not be staring but I am. He's just one of those boys you can't help but stare at.

"Oh, look at the time," Kyle said after talking about the lake.

"What? It's eleven already?" I asked.

"Yea," he said and with that, I got up.

"Hey, uh, Kate," Caleb called before I went out.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked getting up as well.

"Yea, sure," I said and we both headed out the door.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans tomorrow," he said.

"Um, not really, just your show is all I think," I said. I wonder why I was trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, since you don't really have any plans then would you want to go out with me? I mean in the afternoon and I can bring you to the show myself if you want to." He stated.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I said and we stopped walking on the front lawn. I looked at him as he scratched his head.

"I, uh, guess I am," he said nervously.

"Okay," I said and I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist gently.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, good night," he said and I smiled.

"Good night," I said and we let go although I really didn't want to. He went back to Kyle's and turned back at me. I smiled and he went in as he smiled back.

I never thought he'd ask me out and I didn't really expect this to happen but it did and I was happy about that. I went in the house to find my parents upstairs probably asleep. I went to my room and changed to my Pjs and slept as well knowing that that bully in my dreams will grow up and become the prince that he is now.


	5. Chapter 5

My alarm started ringing sharply in my ears. I didn't even know that I set it yesterday but well since I'm awake, I might as well get up already. I rolled over to look at my clock and saw that it was already 10 in the morning. I never really slept that much but since its summer, well it doesn't hurt to be just a tad bit lazy right?

"Kate? Its time to get up!" my mother yelled from down the stairs. Now I know who set the alarm.

"I'm up already. You don't have to worry!" I yelled back and grabbed some clothes to change after my bath. When I went in the bathroom, I heard my mother still yelling to me but I couldn't really distinguish exactly what she said since all I heard were muffled words trying to pass through the bath room door but failing.

I dilly dallied in the bathroom and thought about what transpired last night. I still didn't get over it and I don't think I ever will. As the warm droplets of water touched my bare skin, I thought about what really would happen this afternoon and maybe later on tonight and would it be a great idea to fall for him this quick? I asked myself several questions but only getting zero answers and more questions.

As I changed in to my clothes and fixed my hair, I realized that maybe he asked me out as a friend to like catch up on things I mean it's only been like a day and I'm already jumping to conclusions. Way to put my hopes up and watch them all crash and burn at the end but there might me a slight possibility and then again, maybe not. But then if I remember correctly, I asked him if he was asking me out on a [b]date[/b] and he said yes. But let's just keep it simple here. I don't wanna mess this whole thing up it's already a mess as it is.

"Knock, knock," Kyle said knocking literally on my door.

"Who's there?" I said before getting up from the seat in front of my dresser and opening the door.

"I can't believe you didn't know," he said playfully trying to act out the hurt that I caused him.

"I was just kidding Kyle," I said letting him in and checking myself out in the full length mirror in the dresser. It felt kinda weird doing it in front of Kyle but we're cousins I mean I guess it isn't that big of a deal.

"Who you looking hot for?" Kyle asked chillaxing on my unmade bed.

"Um, no one in particular," I lied turning away from the mirror to face him.

"Hmm," he said in disbelief. He knew me too well.

"Okay…so why are you here again?" I asked changing the subject before it gets too ugly.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know whether my cousin was asleep or awake because the guys and I are heading out and Caleb asked me to see if you were interested or not." He said casually and I swear if wasn't in the room, I'd probably be screaming my lungs out. I know I might sound dramatic or whatever you call it but its hard not to be when the guy in your dreams wonders about you being interested to go out with him and his friends or not.

"I'll be down in a jiffy," I told him and he smiled and went down the stairs and probably out the door to tell everyone and Caleb as well.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and trying to tell myself that I looked fine but for some reason, I didn't have the guts to trust myself. I fidgeted more with my hair until I told myself that I looked more or less okay. After which, I got my phone and iPod and placed both of them in my pocket while I rushed down the stairs.

"Whoa, slow down there," my dad cautioned and I smiled and greeted him. "You going out?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yea, Kyle and his friends invited me," I said feeling kinda nervous. I didn't really know how my dad would react since this situation involved boys and all. I don't really talk to him about these things and I've never really asked permission from him. I only ask my mom since I always tend to get scared. He might give those long sermons daughters have with their fathers and I really do not like does.

"Hmm, there's nothing much to do here so I guess you can go." He stated but I didn't know that I was asking his permission. But I guess it's alright I mean at least he agrees.

"Thanks, Dad." I said and headed out the door to see the guys in a circle.

I don't think they really noticed that I was coming. But when I started to walk and go closer, one of them looked my way.

"Hey Kate," Jonathan said waving at me.

"Hey," I said and acknowledged the rest of the band and they made space for me in the circle they made.

"So there's at least 7 hours left before the show. What will we do til then? I mean we already rehearsed last night…" Austin said trailing off at the end.

"Well, we can go to Little Caesars, I heard their pizza's great there and besides, I'm getting hungry." Kyle said patting his stomach.

"Little Caesars it is then," Marc said and they started to go in to their own cars.

"Need a ride?" Caleb asked me before Kyle could.

"Sure," I said showing off my pearly whites as I smiled brightly.

"Come on then," he said and I followed him to his sedan. It wasn't much of a car really I mean it's not worth bragging but the ride with him, I'm thinking it would be worth the world. I hopped in to the passenger seat and he went in his side of the car and we started to move.

The butterflies started fluttering as we started to talk and right now, this moment is all I'm practically asking for. 2 days down and probably a lot more to go? Well I wouldn't want to rush this situation but I know that he's worth the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Turns out we didn't really head to Little Caesars right away. We took a detour and went to an old apartment building. It was kinda deserted in a way but the door was wide open.

"Why are we here?" I asked him as soon as we went inside.

"I just wanted to show you something," he said ever so sweetly.

He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I didn't really know how many steps I climbed but I don't think I cared much. Before we went in the closed door, he stopped and turned around. His hand still in mine. He grinned at me and spun me around. I wondered what he was up to but for some reason, I just trusted him.

"Okay, before we go in, I just wanted to do this," he said tying a bandana over my eyes, blindfolding me. I lost sight and reached out in front of me as soon as he spun me to a direction I couldn't make out since I had no vision.

I heard him twist the door knob which meant he opened the door. He both his hands on my waist and pushed me gently inside it. When, I got through the door, a fresh breeze hit me as I walked step by step. Clearly, we were on some kind of balcony. I smelled the fresh air and noticed that his hands weren't on my waist anymore. I tried to use my hearing to determine what exactly was happening. I didn't want to take the blindfold off just yet. I heard footsteps approaching me and I turned to its direction. Slowly, someone took the blindfold and revealed the wondrous view before me.

I never noticed it but we were so high up. I turned to see that Caleb was right behind me and it seems like he was blushing for some unknown reason.

"This looks beautiful," I said taking in the scene. We were on the rooftop and right now, it all seemed so cliché but I like cliché. It's my type of thing.

"This is where I'm taking you after the show," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his embrace. "Kate, I never really told you this but that time in kindergarten, I only treated you that way because deep inside, I felt something for you and it wasn't just any kind of feeling, it was something strong and desirable no matter how many times I tried to deny it. As a child, I didn't know what that feeling was and every time my stomach was in knots when I saw you, I got mad because I thought that was the only way to get rid of the feeling but I was wrong, it only made me worse so I'm sorry," he said still holding me in his arms.

I slowly loosened my grip to see the sincerity in his eyes but when I let go, that's when our lips met and it stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I was shocked really to find myself kissing him in this scene. But his phone ruined the moment by buzzing. It didn't seem like a ring tone and it didn't seem like a message but maybe that's just me. I started to slow down and so did he and then our lips parted. Frankly I thought that he was a great kisser I mean I've never experienced anything better.

"It's them and they're starting to wonder," he said casually as he took my hand and led me back down the stairs and in to the car. He turned on the radio and started jamming to the music that was playing and it was more or less like that until Little Caesars. We didn't really talk much and I don't think I minded it.

Once we got there, we saw all of them in a booth near the window. I sat beside Kyle while Caleb sat on the other side. He winked at me before he sat but no one really noticed. I turned to Kyle who was apparently looking back at me with a face that spelled out concern. Uh-oh did I do something bad? Why was he looking at me like that?

"So where'd you go?" Kyle asked and the interrogation started.

"Umm to this old, deserted apartment building," I told Kyle and luckily the others were busy talking amongst themselves about some other topic. Kyle and I sat by the window so I don't think we'd attract much attention.

"What did he tell you?" he asked not really proud about the place Caleb brought me to.

"The sweetest things," I said dreamily. Kyle was starting to annoy me but I wouldn't want to ruin the mood.

"Just watch out okay," Kyle said and turned to the waitress who was already taking our order. The guys ordered for everyone so there was no need to ask what each one wanted. If you were in to pizza then it was no problem and since I like pizza, there was no reason for me to start a conflict.

I started to think about why Kyle said to be careful. I mean he's a nice guy what's there to watch out for? I started thinking a lot as I munched and took a bit of my pizza. I ate about 3 pizzas that day and I was stuffed. I never really had a large appetite.

We ended lunch at about one and I got to talk a lot since most of them asked me questions about a whole lot of random things. But one thing kinda ruined the day. Kyle seemed really down and all he was doing was texting or shall I say playing with his phone just to seem busy. I really didn't know what his problem was so I didn't ask. I didn't want everyone else to start questioning him so I saved it for later.

Once we wrapped up all the chit chat, we slowly left the premises and this time, I rode with Kyle but I think Caleb was going to ask me but I say Kyle talk to him so I guess this was serious. I got in to Kyle's car after he led me outside and we stayed silent until he revved up his engine and started to move.

"What's up cuz?" I asked him as he turned to the right. I have no idea where we were going but I didn't want to change the subject.

"You can't go out with Caleb Turman," he stated boldly.

"What? How come?" I asked in shock. I mean seriously, what does that boy that boy do that makes Kyle think I can't date him.

"Kate, he has a reputation. He's a player and he plays with anyone and everyone. You can't trust him and plus you've only known him for like what? Two days?" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"We met kindergarten and-"

"Kate that was kindergarten it's been a very long time. People change you know." He said cutting me off.

"He did change. He was the bully before. Aren't you glad that he changed?" I asked him angrily. I was starting to lose my temper. He heaved a sigh and muttered something like "I should've asked what he was like before,"

"Just don't trust him. I don't want you hurt Kate," he said sadly.

"Kyle, I don't think he has the guts to do that," I said rolling my eyes as I looked at the streets that passed us as we moved forward.

"He might look like an innocent guy from the outside but in the inside…" he said trailing off. I just left him hanging by keeping my mouth shut as the car kept moving forward. I really didn't want to argue with him. It seemed wrong. Frankly, I didn't really know who to trust anymore. Confusion filled my head and I just let it stay there.

Trust issues blow.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't really know what happened after Kyle and I spoke because I slept and let my dreams try to calm me down. I can't believe this was happening. Especially to me. I never really thought that Caleb was capable of things like that and probably he isn't I mean maybe Kyle's just too protective but it didn't seem to cut it. There was something he wasn't telling me. The look in his eyes told me so. I knew Kyle more than anyone else did and as I heard him say those words, I knew something was up but I didn't really know what.

All of a sudden, I felt someone shake me. It was a wake up call obviously and I didn't want to wake up but I had to so I let my eyes slowly flutter open just to see Kyle's face up close. "What the fuck, Kyle?" I said pushing him away.

"Knew that that would get you awake," he said to himself as he got out of the car. I got out as well. Well, I mean I stumbled out but I'm glad no one saw me. For some reason I was as sleepy as hell but I didn't care. At least I thought I didn't…

"You okay?" A familiar voice called out. I looked up to see who it was and to my surprise, it was the one and only Caleb Turman. Okay, somehow, I feel angry at him but it was unreasonable and I've never felt this way before but maybe I'll get used to it if I try.

"Yea," I said getting myself up off the ground.

"Cool," he said and he leaned in and was going for a kiss but I pulled away.

"Sorry," I said looking anywhere but his face. "I just…I can't do it out here where almost the whole world can see us," I exaggerated but we were in a parking lot and there would be people and I'm not really used to PDAs so I guess that's why I backed away.

"What?" he said in disbelief. Why was he mad at me? Shouldn't he be ashamed too?

"Umm-"

"Just shut up," he said rubbing his temples. He shook his head and rolled his eyes and went away from me.

"Told you so," Kyle said from behind the car. He was hiding? That bastard. Was this a set up? Was this all a joke? I can't believe this just happened to me.

"D-did you know about this?" I stuttered. I started to feel a ball in my throat and it was blocking the air ways. I couldn't breathe. I mean it was hard and it took more effort to suck the air in and out. I felt tears welling up but I didn't push it. I didn't want to cry. Not here, not now and especially not because of him.

"I didn't really know but I knew this was going to happen eventually," he said walking around his car. He slung his arm around my shoulder and told me that I was gonna be fine. I wanted to scream at him for actually thinking that but if I did, I'm not sure if I can stop the tears from falling. I didn't cry but I wanted to. I not only wanted to do that. I wanted to do a whole lot more. But I guess I just have to accept the fact that I fell flat on my face yet again. Honestly, I didn't see this coming minus the warning that Kyle just gave me and I swore to myself that revenge is yet to come…He'll get it alright…Just you wait and see Caleb fuckin' Turman.

[CALEB'S POV]

God, that fuckin' bitch! I actually spent a lot on her. I can't believe this is happening. I thought it was gonna be too easy but apparently she wasn't like all those other girls. I mean who doesn't PDA? I rolled my eyes at all of the thoughts that were in my head and shoved them away.

"Caleb, my man! Did you do it?" Jonathan greeted as I walked in the park.

"Apparently, not," I said taking a seat beside him.

"What? Mission failed?" he said shocked. "Damn! I'm getting some bills tonight!" he said letting out his hand.

"The days not over yet man. She's not drunk yet," I said placidly.

"Uh-oh, does she even drink?" he asked me and Blake and the others passed by.

"Hey man!" Blake shouted from across the field.

Blake was one of my very close friends but he really wasn't in to this whole betting thing. That was for me and Jonathan only. I nodded at him and waited til he was in hearing distance before I said anything.

"What's up, dude?" I said as our knuckles touched. Jonathan got up and went off somewhere. They never really got along.

"Not much, same as always. You?" he said using those hand gestures he always used.

"Well I'm on another game, that's all," I said and the smile dropped.

"Dude, you do know that's lame right?" he said cocking an eyebrow when he finished his sentence.

"I'm not sure if you're speaking rhetorically or if you're asking a question." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my tone. He sighed and got up.

"Just don't hurt whoever you're playing okay?" he said and walked away and before I knew it, I was alone and I've been like this for quite a long time. It doesn't really bother me much though. Well that's what I think.

As time passed, I contemplated. I was having a problem. I didn't know if I was supposed to apologize and go on with the game or tell her the whole truth and watch her get hurt. I mean she's a nice girl and I don't think she deserves this. Well I don't think she deserves me. But I want her and I've never ever wanted anyone this badly. I found it absurd at first but I finally came down to a conclusion. I was gonna apologize and get on with the game but when it's all over, that's when I'll tell her.

So with that, I got up and looked for her. The day was soon closing and the sun was setting. I'm a cliché romantic so this wasn't much of a challenge. Once I found her with Kyle, I breathed in and out roughly. After which, I started towards them. When Kyle saw me, he shot me a death glare and well that never really worked. I've never seen him beat anyone up so I don't think he can do that to me. So I just kept on walking and ignoring the signals he tried to show me.

"Kate, can I talk to you?" I asked her as soon as I caught up with them. Her eyes were teary but her nose wasn't red so I guess she didn't cry like all the other girls did.

Kyle stared at me with rage in his eyes but Kate didn't really see that. She just nodded and Kyle walked away without a word.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I don't know what's gotten in to me. I just really like you Kate and I didn't know that you didn't do things in public…I'm really sorry," what can I say? I'm just a person and people, when confused, are a loss for words. Well at least I am.

"Caleb, if you're just saying that because you're play-"

"No, it's nothing like that." I whispered softly as I stroked her cheek. Honestly, with that said, I have no idea on how to tell her that this was all a bet after it's done.

"Really?" she said kinda relieved. I nodded and took her somewhere private. We walked to a certain part of the park where no one usually hung out. Somewhere we can stay and watch the sun go down.

"I really don't know what to say," she said looking straight in to my eyes.

"You don't have to say anything," I said and kissed her. Our lips moved together and I didn't have to worry about a thing. We inched apart every now and then but we always ended up reconnecting them and well, luckily, she was a great kisser and I could definitely get used to this.

Well I've drawn another conclusion and that is:

The game's still on. I haven't lost yet…


	8. Chapter 8

[CALEB'S POV]

We exchanged a few words and I got to know more and more about her. But I don't think she knew half of me yet. I was pure human and I was in a band. I think that's all she knows. Okay so maybe, slowly, I'm starting to fall but that can't happen. The bet Jonathan and I made was that I was supposed to make her fall for me by the end of the week and to prove that, she has to tell me that she loves me or that she likes me. It can't be a feeling it has to be proven with words. I know this is a really lame one and that I shouldn't have agreed to it but there's money involved and it seemed sorta easy so why not?

Once we watched the sun set, we got up and headed to the parking lot. I had my arm slung over her shoulder and she had hers around my waist. She seemed happy but I wasn't so sure about that. I was supposed to ride her to the venue but Kyle took her away from me before I said anything else.

"C'mon man!" I said after he put Kate in the car.

"Don't come complaining to me. If you hurt her Caleb, I swear, you'll never look at me the same again." He threatened before getting in the driver's seat. He turned the engine on and backed away from the parking lot and drove away.

"So she's the bet?" Blake said from behind me. There was no smile on his face now.

"Uh, yea," I said scratching my head. He didn't seem pleased. Well he never is when it came down to bets like these but this time, he seemed really pissed.

"Just lose the bet man. How much did you guys bet on her?" he asked rounding the car and walking towards me.

"About $250," I said casually. His eyes opened up wider with rage filling them.

"Two hundred fifty fucking dollars? Are you fucking out of your friggin' minds?" He exclaimed loudly but luckily we were the only ones in the parking lot. I looked anywhere but towards him. I didn't want to fight him.

"Look, it was an easy bet," I tried to explain but he just shook his head.

"Go fuck yourself Caleb!" he said and stormed off. He left in his car and drove off to the same direction Kyle's car went.

I heaved a heavy sigh and just stood there for what seemed like quite a long while. I kept thinking about what I had to do. If I lose the bet intentionally then Jonathan's gonna rub it all over my face after it's all done because I was the one who told him that I could do it. I know I have too much pride in me and that I'm a stupid asshole who just wants people to think he's superficial and yes, I am an attention seeker. I hate myself for that. I hate myself for being stupid and for being me. But that's just the way I am. I just hope I grow out of it sooner or later.

I looked at the time and noticed that if I don't move now, I'll hold the show up and I didn't want that kind of attention so I slid in the car and revved up the engine and drove to the venue alone.

[BLAKE'S POV]

I got to the venue and didn't see Caleb anywhere so I looked for Kate. Once I found her, I borrowed her from Kyle and started chatting with her. I didn't want to be the one to tell her what was going on but if no one told her then only one thing will happen in the end. She'll end up hurt. She doesn't deserve that so I told her everything.

She looked stunned after the last sentence but it was for her own good. No sense of tears were welling up in her eyes so I guess she must've heard it from someone else already but something tells me that she didn't really believe me because she just rolled her eyes after my statement.

"Thanks for the warning Blake," she said not feeling as happy as she was a while ago back in the park. "But can we not talk about him?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, yea sure," I said putting my hands in my pocket.

We talked for what seemed like a while and I kinda never wanted it to end. I've always loved conversations like these. Well I have a confession to make. I've always liked Kate ever since Courtney introduced me to her and well, she's never been off of my mind ever since. I've had girlfriends before and well I don't really get any sort of spark when I'm with them but when I talk to Kate, so many things happen and I'm sure it's more than just a simple spark. All those typical signs come to life and get to work when she comes near or when she starts to talk. It's weird to say the least. I just hope she feels just a tiny bit the same. Even like 1% would do but I'd appreciate it more if it was like 99% or 100%. I know I think way too ahead of myself but no one's there to stop me so I guess I can do whatever I want.

"So what brought you here?" She asked me. She was back to her cheery self now which was good.

"Well, I'm here to support the band." I said.

"Really? How long have you known them?" she asked seeming kinda surprised.

"Well it's been quite a while actually. I met them at this coffee shop somewhere here and then we just hung out since then." I said remembering everything as if it happened yesterday.

"Oh I see," she said looking over my shoulder.

"Who you looking for?" I asked her looking at what she was looking at.

"Umm, nothing…" she trailed off.

"Don't tell me, it's Caleb," I said hoping it really wasn't.

"Well you asked me not to tell you so-"

"C'mon Kate, you have to believe me." I practically begged.

"Well he told me that it wasn't like that so who the hell am I supposed to believe?" she said sounding so confused.

I sighed and said "Well believe whoever you want," I looked down at the floor and noticed that she was walking away.

I looked up and turned around just to see her walk towards that immature jerk who of course will toss her off to the side as soon as he was done with her. I hated Caleb for that I mean if he just stopped to think about how the person he bets on would feel after they find out then maybe something might happen but since no one bet their money on him then I guess he won't ever know. But I think it's dumb. I mean why can't he just think about the other person's feelings? Maybe he just doesn't have a brain to do that. But whatever, once he hurts her, things will never be the same. I promise you that.


	9. Chapter 9

[KATE'S POV]

I was so fucking confused. People tell me to believe this and others tell me that it isn't true and they expect me to believe all of them? I didn't have the power to do that. I wasn't a two-sided person. There's usually at least a side I have to take. I walked to Caleb as soon as he entered the door. He smiled at me as soon as he saw me approaching but I couldn't smile back. Not with all this confusion in my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked after I wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I told him but I didn't think he'd get it but he just told me that it was gonna be okay and rubbed my back up and down for comfort.

"Caleb! Get your ass up here now!" Kyle said from center stage. Caleb loosened his grip around me and kissed me softly and then I smiled back. I didn't really expect that and it kinda took me by surprise. I saw people staring at me after he left and went for sound check and it was quite weird because I wasn't used to being stared at. Even more when I was in this kind of situation.

So I tried to escape the attention but even Blake was doing it too which was weird. I mean what did he really want from me? I kissed him in public. So what? It's not as if he didn't kiss someone in public. That doesn't only go for him but for everyone else who shot me weird looks. I sighed and rolled my eyes and watched the band up on stage doing what they needed to do before every show. I sat on a chair near the bar and waited for the show to start. I was handed a VIP pass so I didn't have to get squished by all the other fans that wanted to be upfront. I was starting to feel kinda pissed at everything around me. I didn't want it to be like this. It was stupid and senseless. Everyone's getting mad at each other already. Take for example Kyle and Blake. Before I came, they were all good friends with Caleb and then when I arrived, they're all suddenly against each other which is plain idiotic.

I shook my head at myself and asked the bartender for a Coke Zero. He served it to me in a glass and I drank it moderately because if I drank it really fast, my eyes will tear up. I think maybe it's because of the fizz.

After they set up and did preparatory stuff, I went backstage and went into their dressing room. They all felt really nervous and Kyle, well he felt both aggravated and nervous which was bad for him I think since he was hyperglycemic. I tried to talk to Kyle telling him that it'll be fine but all he did for a response was nod and nod and nod. Truthfully, it was annoying but well that was Kyle Burns. So when I gave up on talking to Kyle, I walked over to where Caleb was and he kept smiling at me as if he was born with that killer smile on his face all the time. This time I smiled back and hid any emotion that could ruin the mood. I didn't want to make everyone feel bad like Kyle now before the show right? I sat beside him and we made small talk until it was time for the show.

[CALEB'S POV]

"I'll see you later okay?" I told her before I went up on stage. Nothing can stop me now. I won the bet and it was all over but it Kate and I, we were just beginning. Once we all got up on stage, everyone started cheering for us and it was quite over whelming but that was nothing compared to how Kate looked me in the eye from backstage and mouthed an 'I love you' to me. I mouthed the same words back adding a too at the end and started with the show. I wanted to get this over with and to take her away where no one else can tell us what to do. I was unstoppable and yes, I do have a big ego but I don't really care anymore. I do whatever I want and get away with it as I please. No one can push me around and tell me to do what I don't want to do because well, I choose not to let them push me around even if their decision is better than mine. I stick to what I say and no, I don't plan on regretting what I did since this is where I am now.

Throughout the show, all I thought about was her and the way she made me feel. She was an exceptional lady and she can't be messed with and she changed me. She made me this whole other person who saw things differently and made me think about what I was doing before I could even do it. She's one hell of a girl, that's for sure.

"You were awesome out there!" She praised once I walked over to her after the whole set.

"Why thank you," I said giving her a brief kiss. I knew now that she hated PDA so it surprised me that she grabbed me by tugging on my collar just to give me a longer kiss.

"I am the luckiest man on this planet." I stated after our brief make out session.

"And I'm the luckiest girl," She said stroking my cheek with her delicate finger.

"And we're perfect for each other," I said and we headed for the dressing room. Everyone was out chatting with the fans and I didn't really want to leave her alone so I changed in to fresh, clean clothes and got out of my sweaty ones before heading out with her hand in mine. We walked to the entrance but we couldn't go out right away. Jonathan handed me the money and I was glad the Kate wasn't looking. I heaved a quiet sigh before heading out the door and in to the parking lot.

[KATE'S POV]

Being in this car with Kyle was just…I don't know how to describe it so lets just say that it's indescribable. I don't think anything like this has ever happened to me and knowing that we'll be on a rooftop looking at a wondrous view is just exceptional and there's nothing more romantic than that. He made a quick phone call before turning his attention to me and telling me about the way he felt about me and just hearing the words that he was saying gave me chills down my spine and goosebumps and I felt so, so…loved.


	10. Chapter 10

[CALEB'S POV]

After the phone call I made with that planner person I called for our date, I refocused my attention and looked back at Kate. "You ready?" I asked her and she smiled that sweet and perfect smile.

"Yup," she said and we both got in the car. I backed away from the parking lot and sped down the road.

I glanced at her whenever I got the chance and just looked at the future before us I mean we had the world at hand. Nothing could possibly go wrong. She looked out the window and well I was glad enough that she was actually in the car with me. There were so many things that I wanted to tell her but maybe words won't be able to get their way this time. I just took my time and drove safely avoiding any mishaps that might've occurred if I didn't. I was slowly getting used to this and it was getting better and better with every minute.

We got to the building that I brought her in earlier in the day and I parked at the side. I opened her door for her and she got out with the use of my hand. I blindfolded her with the handkerchief that I had prepared just for her.

"What the hell is this for?" she asked me as I took it and placed it over her eyes to take her sight away.

"You're in for a big surprise," I said and I led her up the stairs and to the rooftop which was decorated as planned. I didn't really expect it to be this beautiful but I guess it's better than plain old decorations for stupid cliché moments. "You ready?" I asked her and I slowly untied the knot from the handkerchief as she nodded. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped when she saw the view before her.

"What the hell did you do?" she said walking around and observing the whole place.

"Well…" I said trailing off and catching her before she walked some place that was out of my reach.

"This is beautiful," she said crashing her lips on mine. We just stood there like that and I just peeked through one of my eyes to see exactly what they did with the place.

Colored lights, table in the center with a red rose in a vase, comfortable seats, a fountain at the side, flower decorations and well a night sky filled with stars to cover the whole place up. The whole scenery was awesome and even I loved it. Well I'm not gay but spending the time with her well that's as beautiful as it gets.

"You hungry?" I asked her as soon as we inched apart. She smiled at me and we walked over to the table and I sat her down. I sat down afterwards and pressed the button for the service here. Once I pressed it, the waitress came up with a tray filled with the food I ordered. I wasn't a fancy guy so fast food was all there was. She smiled at me as soon as she saw the food.

"This is cute," she said with a smile. But just because I wasn't fancy, that didn't mean that we couldn't have champagne as a beverage.

"Thank you," I said returning a smile of my own.

"You planned all of this?" she asked as soon as we dug in.

"Mhmm…" I said munching in to my burger.

The conversation ran longer than usual and well it was all good til something ruined the moment. Her phone started ringing in the middle of everything. She excused herself as she picked it up. I let her do it seeing that it might've been something important or well, it might've been her parents checking up on her. I took a sip of champagne and waited for her to return to the table. Once she did, the questions that were forming in my head started flowing out of my mouth.

"Who was it?" I asked her casually.

"It was just Blake," She said and I cocked an eyebrow. "What? We go way back too," she said and I loosened up. I didn't want to invade her privacy so I didn't ask for any information about the call. I didn't really have to know everything right? I mean I trust her.

"Oh," was all I said and I'm glad I got a hold of myself before anything else happened.

We finished our meal with small talk and some great tasting champagne and for a first date, this was just phenomenal. I washed my hands in the bathroom as she waited for me outside. Once I was through with that, I walked out the door and saw her looking over the ledge to see what the city brought at night. I embraced her from behind giving her a small kiss on her neck and leaned on her shoulder looking past the city lights and the buildings that looked strangely small from up here. It was only now that I noticed that we were so high up. I didn't have a fear of heights so that didn't really matter.

"You ready to go?" I asked whispering in to her ear. This night wasn't really over yet, I wasn't gonna just let it end like this. There was more to this night than you could possibly think. We were going all the way…


	11. Chapter 11

We went down slowly hand in hand as soon as I paid for everything. And with each step that I took, I began to feel really nervous for some freaky reason. I've never been with a girl like Kate so I guess that's why I'm acting this way. Well there could be hundreds and thousands of reasons out there but it all comes back to just one of them. I'm in love with her. I'm not falling for her. I'm freaking in love with Kate Nixon. This was something entirely new to me. An experience that maybe, can last longer than I think it would but let's not push it to its limits. For one, I'm scared and well I've never been scared like this before but the reason behind this feeling is that I fear that I might end up losing her in the end. I try to think positive and be optimistic but all the negatives beat the positives out of my head and well it's insane because I wasn't really what you would call a pessimist. I've never really had this kind of self esteem and low self confidence but I guess that's what she makes me feel when I'm around her. She makes me feel weak and I'm beginning to think I'm a loss for words. Not just anyone's, but hers. It's really mind boggling to think that a guy like me could be with a great and exceptional girl like her and trust me, I don't believe it either but since I'm not really a think-three-steps-ahead kinda guy, I'll just live in the now with her right by my side.

"Hey, you think we can crash at my place first? You know before I bring you home?" I asked her hoping that I'd get the answer I wanted the most.

"Uh, yea, sure, why not?" she said and she smiled brightly and we went in to the car.

"So, what did you think about our first date?" I asked her and grabbed her hand as soon as we were on the open road. I was driving an automatic vehicle so shifting wasn't really a problem.

"It was amazing. I've never had anything like it," she said and I looked at her and we exchanged glances for a little while and then I had to put my eyes back on the road.

"Well, I'm glad you like what I did," I said and she snuggled in close to me and we stayed just like that until the car ride was over.

Once the car was parked in the garage, I looked over at her noticing that she had fallen asleep. I smiled at her recognizing how very cute she was in the state she was in. She was so vulnerable and oh so beautiful and well I don't want to take advantage of her like this. That's not me anymore. Well it's not like I took advantage of a girl that was unconscious I mean that would be sick but I did take advantage of girls who were drunk or maybe half sober but what can I say? I was in the same state.

I carried Kate inside and shut the door quietly with my foot once I got in. I set her down on the couch and washed myself and waited for her to wake up. She twisted and twirled around the couch a lot and it was kinda funny to see her do that. So since I had nothing better to do, I sat on the lazy boy beside the couch and made myself comfortable as I shut my eyes and slept.

[KATE'S POV]

The last thing I remembered was being in the car after the sweetest date of my life. It totally turned my crappy day around and I was happy that he thought of something really romantic. After that, I kinda shut my eyes and slept while he was driving and when I woke up, I noticed I was lying on a couch which wasn't mine and the sun was shining brightly outside. Once it hit me that I actually slept here in a house that clearly wasn't mine, I felt a tinge of shock and worry. I looked around and saw that Caleb was there sleeping as well. I began to calm down a bit and then I checked my phone that was in my pocket the whole night. I noticed that I received tons of calls, text messages and voice mails and whatever. I expected it all to be from my mother but she wasn't the only one calling. Kyle and Blake were on the list as well which kinda surprised me. At least we didn't fool around last night meaning I don't really have to explain much about why I was missing to my mom.

I checked the clock that was on the table beside the couch and saw that it was 8:30 A.M. My mother should be awake by now. So I called her using the speed dial and she picked up after the first few rings. I walked out of the living room so that I wouldn't worry about waking Caleb up.

"Mom?" I said as soon as she picked up.

"Kate, where are you?!? Do you know that your father and I are worried sick and-"

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I kinda fell asleep in a friend's house and don't worry, I'm okay nothing happened I was just really tired and he helped me by putting all my worried to rest." I said cutting my panicking mom off and explaining to her briefly about my absence.

"Well, your friend could have brought you back here," my mother said starting to calm down.

"But he was tired as well and his house was the nearest," I said hoping she wouldn't think about the wrong thing.

"He's just your friend right?" she asked in a voice just above a whisper. I'm guessing my father was in the room.

"Yea, he is actually," I said and my mother sighed.

"Okay then, be back before or after lunch then," she said and I smiled to myself.

"Okay, bye mom. See you later," I said and waited for her reply before I ended the call.

While Caleb was sleeping, I examined his house by going around and in the rooms. It was a pretty neat house and I was beginning to feel at home. I went down the stairs and in to the basement and saw all kinds of musical equipment. I guess they practiced here as well. Once I went up the stairs, I went back to the living room and noticed that he wasn't in the chair he was sleeping in anymore.

"Good morning," he said from the left side of the house which was the kitchen.

"Hey," I said as I entered the room. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mmm, I think I might need that every morning," he said as soon as we inched apart.

"Very funny," I said placing my arms back to my side.

I sat on the seat that was next to me and he sat on the one beside mine. He had a pretty neat kitchen and a really cool island right in the middle. There was a TV on the counter that was beside the fridge and a dinner table that was able to hold at least six people beside the island. He smiled at me once he knew what I was doing.

"What?" I said and without another word, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me lightly on the lips. We started to get up and then it got out of hand. He pushed me up against a wall and well I guess we all know where this is headed…


	12. Chapter 12

[CALEB'S POV]

Wow, my prayers have been answered and well I never really expected this to happen but we were walking towards the living room and we landed right on the couch. Our lips never inched apart that far and everything was just falling right in to place. She started removing my jacket and I took off her shirt. She had the hottest body on earth. I rubbed her side up and down as our lips moved in sync. This was just getting better and better. She was tugging on my belt and then took it off in just one try. To tell you the truth I was impressed. She knew exactly how to do these things and you'd never really expect that once you see a face as innocent and naïve as hers but looks can be deceiving sometimes.

By now, we were both in our undergarments and I was about to make the first move. I was wearing my boxers so I didn't really have to take that off. She placed her arms around my neck and lifted herself up so we wouldn't inch apart. My hands were slipping down her sides to the hem of her panties when suddenly, the door opened without a warning.

"What the fuck are you too doing?!" Blake exclaimed as soon as he came in to the living room. I pulled away to look up at him and then that's when he pushed me off of Kate.

"Blake!" Kate said getting up and walking towards him. Blake couldn't stand looking at her so he just looked at the vase that was on the table on his right side. "You can't just barge in like that," she said and Blake ducked down to hand her some of her clothes.

"You're not even supposed to be here at this hour," he said giving her the last of her garments. Lucky for him, I didn't unhook her bra just then.

I finally stood up and placed on my shirt. "She's right dude. If you weren't my friend, you'd be trespassing." I said boldly and he stomped around Kate and walked towards me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said completely ignoring the question I just asked him.

"Nothing," I said looking him in the eye. It was clear to see that anger raged in them.

"Are you sure about that? Because the way I see it, you don't have any respect for anyone! Not even yourself!" Blake exclaimed. I hated it when he said shit like that.

"It's not what you think," I said trying to keep my calm.

"Oh yea? Then why'd Jonathan hand you some money right after you left the scene with Kate?" he asked and I sighed and looked over at Kate who wore a devastated look on her face.

"Look, I can explain." I said walking towards Kate. I tried to grab her hand but she quickly tore them away from my grasp. She was fully clothed by now and she was ready to walk out the door as tears fell from her light blue eyes.

"Go ahead, explain yourself," Blake said from behind me. I looked back at him and back at Kate but from the look on her face, she really didn't want to hear it.

"Just save it okay, I wouldn't know if what you will say is true or false anyway," she finally spoke. She sobbed her way outside with Blake behind her. I sat on the couch and waited for them to shut the door.

Once I heard the door slam shut, I just stared at the ceiling and thought about what the hell just happened. Was it all a coincidence or did someone ask Blake to come up here and check up on me. Or maybe he just wanted to ask about the money. All the more, making me feel like a dumb idiot. That bet wasn't meant to hurt anyone and it definitely wasn't meant to hurt her. I mean I thought that secrecy might help the subject but it only ended up being exposed. I hated bad endings but hey, probably this is just a brand new beginning for me. Maybe there's still some kinda hope if I stay patient and change my ways. But well right now, I don't think I'm even close to being that new guy I'd thought I would become.

[KATE'S POV]

I never thought that something as stupid and idiotic as this could ever happen to someone like me who did nothing but live a life and try to make everyone happy. I was nothing but a good person but I'm not saying that I deserve all the good things in the world. I'm just saying that it's not fair that I get to be treated like a game. I'm a human being for crying out loud. And from what I've been told, each and every human being in this world should be given an equal amount of respect because, well, we are all of the same kind. When I found out that Kyle and Blake were right about Caleb, I felt as if the whole world sank before my very eyes. I hardly expected all that crap they said about Caleb would be true and now that I know exactly what Caleb is, I regret all the times where Kyle asked me to stay away from him and me just ignoring the words by letting it all pass through one ear and out the other. I should've listened and told myself that he was who he was and that he wouldn't change for me because I'm nothing but a senseless toy for him to play with but I won't let that happen again. Once was enough. I've learned my lesson the hard way and now, it's about time to make up for all the things I've missed.

"You okay there?" Blake asked me softly as I climbed in his car. He was standing right outside my space of the car and watching me intently as another tear sprung from my eye.

"I'm fine," I said and he sighed. He shut the door for me and walked over to his side and climbed in. He shut the door before starting the engine.

Seeing that he wasn't content with my answer he started to dig deeper. "C'mon, Kate, I know you better than to know that you're just fine after what happened." He said watching the streets as he spoke.

"Umm, well I don't really want to talk about it right now so can we just forget about it?" I asked hoping my statement wouldn't piss him off.

"Sure, just tell me when you're ready and I'll be here to listen." He said placing his hand on the emergency break.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded.

The ride back to my place was unusually very quiet but I'm just happy that he didn't push me to actually talk about what I didn't want to talk about. So out of boredom, I just stared out the window looking at the tress go by as the car passed them.

Once the ride was over, I looked over at him to see that he was staring back at me with a small smile. I smiled back at him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride," I said gratefully.

"Anytime," he said and I went out the door and shut it slowly but enough to actually keep it shut. I went in to my house without looking back at him knowing that he'll be there when I'm ready but as of now, I wasn't even close to the statement "I'm ready."


	13. Chapter 13

[BLAKE'S POV]

I drove off the side of Kate's house and went back to Caleb's. I needed to deal with him. There was unfinished business left and I don't want to just leave it hanging like that. So once I got my car parked at the side of the road, I got out of it and walked towards the front door. His car was still in the garage so he's bound to be inside. Who knows he's probably moping in all that sadness he just witnessed. He's not that good at hiding his emotions so right now, that's what I expect him to do.

I knocked on the door twice before he answered it. "What do you want from me?" he asked angrily. His eyes weren't red so I guess he hasn't she some tears. Yet.

"I want you to explain yourself," I stated as he moved away from the door. I let myself in and shut the open door.

"What do I have to explain? Don't you know me well enough?" Caleb said sarcastically which kinda made me wonder.

"Nope," I said acting naïve and sat on the couch in the living room.

He rolled his eyes before taking a seat on the chair beside the couch. "It wasn't a bet," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure it wasn't," I said sarcastically.

He looked at me in all seriousness and sighed. "Well that's only half of the story." He said and I motioned for him to go on. "The truth is, Jonathan and I really did bet on her but I didn't treat her like all those other girls. I treated her differently-"

"For a sure win? That's shallow Caleb, even for you." I interrupted and he heaved another weighty sigh.

"No, I treated her differently because I liked her," he said spitting words through his gritted teeth. He unclenched them before saying anything more. "She's different and I didn't see her as just another game for my ego, she was way more than that." He said in a very sentimental way. I was wondering if he really was telling the truth or just making me think that he is.

"Then why'd you take the money?" I asked not really thinking of any other question.

"Well you know Jonathan, he won't accept forfeits." He said slumping in his seat.

"Have you even tried to ask? Or maybe just tell him why you wanted to forfeit? Didn't you even try to reason out?" I spat out. Never really wanted to put out a series of questions but my mind was starting to explode.

"No, I wanted to but…" he trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"What? Your ego wouldn't let you?" I teased and received a glare in return.

"Just stop it man!" he exclaimed. "I like her! Don't you get it? She means the world to me and you took her away! I was going to explain everything to her but now, look what you've done!" he shouted getting up from his seat. He paced back and forth with his hand covering his eyes.

"Trust me, I only gave you a head start," I said and got up as well. I didn't want this to go any further so I went out the door and back in to my car.

Is it just me or did Caleb just turn in to a whole new human being? Trust me, I didn't expect this from him and I never thought that those words would've come out of his mouth. Maybe he was telling the truth or probably he was disguising his lies. Truth be told, he's a great guy but is he capable of saying things like that? I mean I've been his friend for over 5 years and never have I seen him like this because with him, it's all games galore. He's never serious with girls he just looks at them with only one thing in mind but hey, probably Kate would have been different for him. I mean she is an extraordinary being. She had him under his spell and now, I only feel guilty for casting him out of it. But if their relationship is strong, they can get through this.

Now what am I saying? That sounded pretty corny. Probably I got it from Caleb. I didn't know being sentimental would be contagious but hey, who knew?

[CALEB'S POV]

I wasn't sure about what I had to do. I wasn't sure if I wanted to call her and apologize and explain for fear that she might only turn me down. I know that's a stupid notion but maybe Blake was right. Maybe I'm just too egotistic to see what exactly is right in front of me. It could happen you know but I thought that maybe I changed in a way and this just doesn't prove a thing. This is idiotic.

I roamed around the room not really knowing what else I should do. Band practice started like 30 minutes ago but I really don't plan on going. I have to stay home and think of way to actually redeem myself you know. I can't stay like this forever so here I go. I need some thoughts for a start though and the only thing that was in my head was: Is she ever going to take me back and just forget about what Blake said?

Things ran around in my head and I started to feel a little tired. I lay on the couch using my arm as a pillow. I stared at the ceiling hoping that something might pop out in my head so to stop the sorrowful part of me that's bringing me way down under. I thought about it for more than an hour just lying there looking at the ceiling until every cell inside of me urged me to get up and make a phone call.

I dialed her number on my phone only to be let down by the sound of her voice that led me to voice mail.

"_Sing me your song after the beep." _ A long beep followed and I shut my phone ending the call.

I wanted to talk to her and I didn't want to just leave a message and wait and hope for her to call me back. So with this in mind, I got out of my house and in to my car. I drove to her house as fast as I could, breaking all the road regulations. I didn't plan on following those written scriptures. I planned on following my heart for once. I knew that it would only lead to crazy situations but I was carefree. I couldn't care less if I died driving. As long as I died for her, it'd be fine but luckily, I was given time to actually reach her house without anyone stopping me. Not even the police.

I parked at the side of the road and got out as quick as I possibly could. I knocked on her door waiting for her to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

[KATE'S POV]

I was just in my room crying my eyes out and waiting for this day to end. I couldn't believe it. I got played by someone who I thought changed and didn't have the guts to do it. Maybe he did have the guts but that's not the point here. The point is that he's a selfish, unrelenting jerk who thinks only about his precious ego and social status. Boys like him don't have the heart to actually love someone; they only have the heart to love themselves which in my opinion is quite dense.

No one knew that I was here soaking my sheets wet. When I arrived, I held it all back so I can act normal throughout lunch. Once lunch was over, I slowly walked up the stairs and went in to my room and shutting my door. When I got in, my head exploded and I just started flooding the whole room. But I didn't cry on the floor, I cried my way to the bed. Then I crashed head first on the lumpy mattress. I pretended to sleep while my mother came in to check up on me and that always gets her because I can stay really still sometimes. She didn't bother to get in the door since she thought I didn't need any company so she slowly shut the door and did whatever she had in mind.

I didn't really expect her to come back so I just my tears fall onto my now half soaked pillow. I think I'm gonna sleep pillowless tonight. I hate sleeping on wet things. They gross me out a lot even if it's just plain water that soaked them inside out. My mother slowly opened the door and I lay on my pillow very still. This time she didn't just leave. It seemed like she let someone in as well. Dad probably? I don't think so.

"See, she's asleep," my mother mentioned just above a whisper.

I didn't hear anything more so I just continued breathing in and out deeply while keeping my eyes shut. I heard the door shut and so I lifted my head up and turned it. I twisted my neck to the side to get a view of the door but instead, Caleb's body stood right in front of me. I didn't say anything to him. I just sat up and sat against the cream colored wall beside my bed. I hugged my knees and looked down. I didn't want to look at him for fear not I might forgive him because he looked swell. He heaved a weighty sigh and sat on the edge of my bed and for a moment, silence filled the air and no one said anything for a good five minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said and I ignored him by keeping my head down. He seemed exasperated with me and my actions but really, he can't blame me. He can only blame himself.

"Look Kate, I really was going to tell you…" he tried again but getting nothing from me. I felt him shift on the bed. This time, he was probably facing me but I can't really be sure since I couldn't see him. I was hiding between my knees keeping my eyes shut so that I won't be able to see him.

"Can you please say something? Give me a sign at least?" he said and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter pushing back the tears that were about to flow out of my eyes.

"C'mon Kate, give me something I can work with," he said touching my arm. I jerked away once his touch grazed my skin. I think I heard him snicker once I felt the bed move irrationally.

I really wanted to open my eyes but I really didn't want to believe that this was real. Childish, I know but as of now, I didn't really care at all if I was mature or acting like a little kid. He started to grab my arms and that sorta startled me. I wanted to pull away but his grasp was too tight for me to move out of. Then at last I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Tears started to pour with each blink I made and the only thing I saw written all over his face was sadness and sympathy.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered knowing that I'd sound awful if I spoke loudly.

"I want your forgiveness," he said and loosened his grip. He kept his grasp on my arms but it was a gentle kind of touch. Nothing rough at all.

"I don't think I can give it to you." I said sternly. I wasn't about to just forgive just because he asked me to. He can't always get what he wants. I'm not one to spoil other people.

"Why not?" he asked with deep curiosity in his eyes.

"Because it would be stupid," I explained and he got off of his knees and let go of my arms. He sat down on the bed ready to spill his guts out.

"Why would you think that?" he asked as his eyes started to well up.

"Because I know that you'd only end up doing the same thing all over again," I said looking away from him.

"I can change just trust me." He said boldly and his statement kinda caught my attention so I turned to face him with one eyebrow cocked up.

"I trusted you and you let me down. Why should I do it again?" I said with all kinds of anger mixed in with my tone.

"Because-" he paused and thought about it. I was patient with him even though I knew I shouldn't be. "Just give me another chance," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"And watch the same things happen all over again? I don't think so." I said and he looked down and sighed.

"Please?" he begged and I quickly shook my head. I turned away from him so our eyes didn't meet.

It took him about 10 minutes to finally understand that I wasn't going to give him another chance. He left my room and shut the door quietly. I felt good about myself for standing up for what I really wanted. It was time for me to finally get what I wanted and it was finally time for me to put myself first. I always ended always forgiving people and watch them to everything they asked forgiveness for all over again. I always got re-runs of every mistake I've forgiven and with Caleb, I thought that even if I did forgive him, things would just be the same. The word 'change' doesn't really mean anything to me anymore. I'm a gullible person and for years, people have fooled me over and over again with that word. Change is such a powerful word and to use it with the phrase 'in to a better person' just doesn't cut it for me because I know now that they just say that so that the story will end up shorter and everything can be the same again and I don't mean it'll all turn out to be good. When most people say 'everything will be the same again' it doesn't mean that you crash out all the bad things that have happened. You have to simply consider that they will happen again as well. So forgiveness might not be my forte anymore.

But even after saying all that, something inside me tells me that I might just regret what I just did. But I'm up for whatever happens in the future. I just know it.


	15. Chapter 15

[CALEB'S POV]

Just as I walked out of her door, I knew that I was about to step out of her life completely. We're bound to see each other every now and then knowing that Kyle is her cousin and Blake is her friend but she won't see me as anything special. I know that this is practically one big hunch but I know that's what's going to happen since well, I've been through all this messed up shit again and again. Trust me this wasn't the first time. I mean this was the first real relationship I've had in years but it wasn't the very first. I walked to my car trying to get past all the thoughts of getting her back since obviously, her mind's made up and well that's never going to happen. I can't believe that I actually thought that I wouldn't screw this up and thought that she would be the one to commit all the mistakes but I'm never really right now am I? I know that this memory will sting and it will create a scar somewhere deep inside of me but to get through life, you need to experience right, and then learn from it? Then I guess I'm on the right path. I know that she doesn't deserve all this pain and all the things I've caused but it all just happened. I mean it's not as if I planned it all. It was all a mere coincidence and well I really, really was going to tell her but then Blake rushed the whole thing so it's his fault and not mine.

Now I know that I'm really not supposed to blame anyone and I've gone over this already for like a thousand times but it just keeps repeating itself nonstop and somehow, my brain is functioning on it's own and my conscience is locked up somewhere in it. I've never realized that this would hurt so badly but I'm good at faking so I guess this won't be such a big deal. My thoughts are all messed up and I don't think I'll be able to think straight, hence all that senseless rambles I've been rambling about but I guess this is all part of the aftermath.

Before I could get away, Kyle came out of his house and walked over to me. He knocked on my car window and so I rolled it down. He had this somewhat disappointed look on his face meaning he probably heard about the news already. Well, I wouldn't really be surprised since I was just pacing on Kate's front yard for about thirty minutes and besides news like this always spread like wild fire. Next thing you know, the whole band will be chattering away about this and then maybe it'll reach the fans and then the whole world. That was fine by me but I don't know if Kate wants all that publicity unless of course she's a vain whore.

"And this is why I told you to-"

"Look, I know I screwed the fuck up okay so just back off and let me deal with my situation." I stated as I cut him off mid sentence and without further ado, I rolled the window back up and drove off.

I really didn't know where I was headed but all I knew was that I was going somewhere far away from anyone who knew me personally. I didn't want to get beat up today. Not when I'm already down in the dumps. I needed to just get away and try to relax and just think.

I only had one question to think about practically but I needed a lot of time to think about it. It's like one of those really hard to answer kinda questions you get on an exam and you need total concentration and total focus the really answer the question properly and that's why I'm driving back to that deserted apartment building so I can sit on the roof and just think about it.

Once I parked my car in the parking lot beside the building, I started toddling up the stairs in a slow and steady pace. I practically spent about 10 minutes climbing two flights of stairs and then another 10 minutes to climb the rest. I guess my pace wasn't that steady at all. When I reached the top, I threw the door open and felt the cool breeze slap across my face. I slowly sauntered over to the ledge and looked around.

"Uh, hi?" A girl with long brown corkscrew curls, blue green eyes and a slender body said awkwardly. I took in more of her physical appearance before responding to her.

"Hey," to me this felt kinda awkward since well, I thought I was the only one who knew about this place but then I guess I was wrong, again.

A few seconds of silence passed before she started to talk again. "M-my name's Blaire." She stammered moving forward as she placed her hand out for me to shake.

"Caleb," I said casually as I took her in and placed it in mine. "That's a nice name you got there,"

"Thanks," she said blushing and showing off a sheepish smile.

We started to make small talk and ask each other why we were here on this apartment building and how we found out about it and somehow there was a common factor. We both lived here once upon a time. Once this place shut down and went out of business, we both went our separate ways not even knowing that we both were once in the same building.

"So well I kinda have to go but can I have your number so we can keep in touch?" she asked and I was kinda surprised. Wasn't the guy supposed to make that move?

"Yea sure," I said and then we exchanged digits.

I smiled at her knowing that my charm was already working. I didn't want to impress anyone else or better yet have someone blush at something I said like that but I don't even know how to control it so how was I supposed to stop myself? Girls are so easy sometimes and for some reason, I'm like the best fisherman out there catching all the big fish and right now, I didn't want that position. I wanted to somehow take a break but I guess once a great fisherman, always a great fisherman. Stupid analysis, I know but I hardly knew how this all worked so well, I guess all I can say is, what now?


	16. Chapter 16

[CALEB'S POV]

Blaire and I have constantly been seeing each other with each passing day. Not a day goes by that I don't receive a call or a text from her. Suddenly, through the days, things have changed for me and I was starting to think that maybe Blaire was the one because after I met her, she was all I could think about and no one else ever crossed my mind anymore. Not even in parties wherein there are about a thousand or maybe millions of girls I could possibly choose from. Now I know this sounds redundant and you might think that I'm just fooling around but trust me, I don't care about anyone else but her now. I've never ever cared for anyone like this and well it all seems like a perfect story. The kind of fairytale that has a happy ending and all the good stuff in it and so far that's that path the relationship's been taking. I just feel so happy that I finally found a girl that could turn my life around and show me the real meaning of love and show me exactly how to love someone. This all seems so cool and exciting and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. Okay, that might have sounded a bit over the top but you can't blame a guy for falling in love. That's like telling someone not to breathe or telling someone not to make their hearts beat at all. Yes, it is hypocritical that I say this now and I don't even get half the things I say since there are like millions of things on my mind right now but well, let's just say that love gets me in a really talkative mood.

It's like everything I do with her has a special meaning. It's like everything I do is a sign that would tell me that I should stop searching for someone who could heal the wounds in my soul. As you can see, I've never really said anything quite like that and guess what, I don't regret a single word.

It's been months since FTSK has been on the road and well we're about to go back and rock the world in a few days but somehow, I don't want to leave just yet. I want to spend more time with Blaire and I just want to hold her and feel her lips on mine and just be with her as much as possible and she doesn't seem to have a problem with that.

I was walking to the apartment building when suddenly, I saw her on the opposite side. I waved at her and she waved back as she ran towards me. She took my hand as we went up the flights of stairs and went out into our little place.

"So, I was wondering," I started to say as we both sat on the ledge.

"Yea?" she said looking at me with her blue green eyes.

"Would you want to come with me?" I asked her not really being specific.

"And where will we go?" she cocked an eyebrow and paired it with a smile. I swear this girl can just melt your heart in a second.

"Places. I want to take you on the road with me." I said and a wide smile crept up on her face.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes popping out with all surprise and shock.

"Hell yea," I said stating the obvious but of course, not in that sarcastic-snappy way. I did it enthusiastically.

"Of course I'd love to come. I thought you'd never ask me!" she said placing her arms around my neck.

"Blaire?" I said after a few seconds.

"Hmmm?" she said back away a few inches but still keeping her hands around my neck.

"I love you," I said and she blushed.

"Thank you," she said and I got totally confused.

Who says thank you when someone says the three magic words that can automatically make you crumble in to pieces right then and there? Well apparently, Blaire is one of them. It's one of those moments wherein you totally expect someone to say exactly what you wanna hear but they end up saying the wrong thing and well at this minute, people usually start getting pissed or angry but I won't be one of them and besides if the feeling's not mutual and she said those words, it wouldn't be entirely honest now would it? So I guess she was just being honest. I mean who wants a dishonest answer? I surely don't.

Well, if I were to be brutally honest, yes it was a big blow to me but maybe I'll get to shrug it off sooner or later. I mean it's not as if she'll never learn to love me, right? My heart tells me she will and so I shall follow it because it speaks only of the truth, at least that's what I think…

But I know that deep inside there's some kind of lovey-dovey feeling in there. I mean it's evident in a way and if she didn't like me in that way then why was she seeing me almost everyday of her life? Why would she waste her time on me if she didn't like me? Wouldn't that be stupid? Wasting your time on someone you don't even like? Look if you think I'm describing myself, don't turn the tables around. We're talking about Blaire here and how she's supposed to like me like how I like her.

"Yea, sure," I said awkwardly after a while.

She smiled brightly at me and took her hands off my neck and placed them on either side of her. She looked straight ahead and looked at the big scenery right in front of her. There's this thought in my head telling me that maybe she really doesn't look at me in the same way I look at her but how was I supposed to know? She seemed all cool about it when I told her what I truly felt about her. I just don't get it anymore than anyone else does. In other words, I am confused.


	17. Chapter 17

I looked out into the crowd and I knew from that moment that everything was going to be okay. She was there staring back at me with her bright smile. I gave her a shout-out and she blushed. But there was still one question going around my head. Did she love me? Or was she here because of what I was doing? She never told me she loved me back and she never showed me how much she loved me. I mean yes, she kissed back at the right moments but her actions can only go so far. She looked the part but somehow I just don't think she fit it well enough. I mean I liked her. Heck, I loved her and I've said it once before but since that day – when she didn't answer me with the answer I expected – things have changed.

After the show, I felt a wave of pain wash over me as I saw her hugging another guy. Now I know I'm being overdramatic about everything but I just can't help but wonder sometimes, you know. I wonder if she's just playing me, if I'm another boy-toy – not that she's had one before – but there are a lot of things that I don't about her. We've only known each other for a short time and for some reason its okay with me but with her, it's a whole other story. I'm not sure I'm ready to bounce into it but what the hell.

Once I walked over to her, she focused all her attention on me. She told me about how great she thought I was up there and all the typical things you'd expect to hear from her. I should be happy by now but I can't make myself think that there isn't something wrong with the whole situation. The whole time she's been with me on tour, she started to change and she started to distance herself from me when she thought she could get away without me noticing. I couldn't help but cringe at the facts all around me and it isn't hard to see that maybe she's just using me. I'm just an instrument to her and I don't like being treated that way. So once we were alone in the bus, I changed and fixed myself so the body odor won't stink up the bus. Once I went out of the bathroom, she was at the back watching some TV. I walked up to her – stopping by the mini-fridge as I got a bottle of water – and took a seat beside her.

"Anything wrong?" she asked as she took in the frown on my face.

"What? Oh, no. It's nothing." I lied.

"If you say so," She said bluntly.

You see that's not what I expected. Does she know how to hold a normal conversation? Because that is definitely not it. I've had it with her. I need to know the truth and there's only one way to find out.

"Blaire, can I ask you something?" I asked looking into my water bottle, not meeting her eyes.

At this, she turned off the TV and looked at me. I looked up just in time to see her nod and as soon as she did that, I asked her, "Do you really love me, Blaire."

You'd think she'd get shocked at this question. You'd think that she'd crumble to pieces but she didn't. She simply sighed and caressed one side of my face.

"Baby, you already now the answer," she said with a bright smile on her face. The very same one she showed me while I was up on stage.

"Actually, I don't. Please enlighten me," I said almost rudely. My voice was bitter but I didn't really care at this time.

"Please don't do this." She told me and that's when my eyebrows met.

"Do what exactly?" I asked with a very curious look on my face.

"I can't believe this," she said getting up.

"So I guess that's a no, right?" I said getting up and crossing my arms.

"Isn't it clear?" she asked me getting angry.

"What is?" I asked her cocking my head to the side.

She sighed as her eyes started to well up. She was actually breaking down.

"Caleb, why are you doing this?" she asked as a few tears flowed from her eyes.

"Doing what?!" I said aggravated.

"That day when we met up that rooftop, it was a definite coincidence. I didn't know anyone else knew about it and I didn't even know that you used to live in the apartment building. We met by chance and after that we started hanging out 'til the sun came down and the moon came up and the sun came up again. We stayed in each other's arms and I supported you through all the things you've done. We shared each other's secrets and we know what we both like. We stayed up talking for house knowing that tomorrow we'd do it over again. We sang to a lot of songs, we danced to some catchy tunes. We hung out more and more and then we became official. We stayed by each other's side and we lived by each other's dreams and we did all this in just a short amount of time." She said but it didn't answer my question.

"So, what's your point?" I asked her as she sighed once more. More tears streamed down her face.

"Fine, maybe this time you win Caleb." She finally said walking up towards me.

"I don't follow…" I said not getting anything she's saying.

"You want the truth? Fine, I'll give you the truth you need. Caleb, I cannot explain how easy it was for me to play you and use you as my toy. That's right, you heard me, I used you for your fame – what little fame that is – but the point is, my plan worked. I got to be around more people – guys to be exact – and I get exactly what I want from the – sex. You can call me a whore, you can call me a slut and I won't care. I've been through it all, Caleb. So many guys have fallen over me but hey, it's not my fault I'm pretty now is it? No, it's not so get over yourself already. I never really liked you that's why I couldn't say what you wanted me to. I didn't understand why I couldn't just lie to you. I guess I felt guilty after everything. I mean this thing we have, it wasn't supposed to last this long. It was a short term thing and I'm not sorry for anything I've done since I gained so much for it. I've lived my life in lies, Caleb and I get away with anything I want to." She said and somehow, I wasn't one bit surprised.

Anger flashed inside me and I just couldn't control myself so I just avoided her eyes and looked away from anything that might lead me to her. She just stood there crying her eyes out which was really unnecessary and senseless. It was weird how she was crying and I wasn't caring enough.

"So what now?" I asked bluntly after the silence had turned awkward.

"How can you ask me that right now?" she asked me.

"I don't know but right know, I just don't give a fuck." I said as she started screaming.

"So what all we've been through is just for nothing?" she said with her eyes and nose red from crying.

"What? Are you bipolar? Dude, you're not making any sense to me."

Wasn't she supposed to just go already? Isn't that what people do when they're about to break up? Why was she mending this messed up relationship? I don't get her at all. Why did I even go out with her in the first place? Wow, so many questions are blasting out of my head.

She started asking me why she even went out with me and saying things that I didn't care enough to listen to. She's what you can call an epitome of drama. Maybe with all this shit, she can make her own soap opera, though it wouldn't make much sense.

She was just in the middle of a sermon, when someone came on the bus all giggly and unaware of everything that was going on.

Once Blaire saw who it was, she quickly made an exit. Once she was gone, time stopped as I came face to face with someone I thought I would never see again.

It was Kate.


	18. Chapter 18

[KATE'S POV]

Okay, so it's been a long time since I've seen Caleb or even wondered ab0ut how he was doing or where he was. After what he did to me, it was clear enough that we both should never have been together. Well at least now I know that he isn't what's best for me.

Today, Kyle told me that he was leaving for tour but before I could say goodbye to him, he invited me to join the tour.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked thinking about all the wrong possibilities that might happen if I did agree to going to the tour with them. 'Them' being the band which as you may already know included Caleb.

"C'mon, Kate, It'll be fun," Kyle said. We were in his room where he was packing so I guess – actually, I hoped – it was hard for him to think straight.

"You do know who your band mates are, right?" I asked rhetorically and he just looked at me with a blank look on his face.

"I thought you were over him," he said grabbing his lucky pair of drum sticks and placing them in his backpack. It was quite amazing how he was able to fit all his things in two backpacks. But then again the other one was about twice as large as the other.

"You just don't get it, do you?" I sat on his bed and stared out the window. I can't believe I was actually having this conversation with him.

"Only a little," he said getting up and stretching his limbs.

"So why do you think going to tour with you will help my helpless situation?" I asked exasperatedly as he sat beside me.

"Look, I asked you to come to tour with us because I wanted to show you how fun tour was. I didn't ask you to come along because Caleb would be there. So since the bus is already downstairs and I have to go, here's the address of the venue. You can either ask your mom or dad to drive you down the place or maybe you can be brave enough to come by yourself." He said taking a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to me. "Either way, I just hope you make up your mind quickly because after tonight, we'll be riding the bus all around the state and it'll be harder for you to catch us."

"But where am I going to sleep if I come with you?" I asked him and that made him think.

"The hotel, Duh," he said grabbing his bags and walking out of his door. I watched as he made his way down the flight of stairs and out the front door.

I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to do but I really did want to go. I just didn't want to have to face Caleb and start having awkward, forced conversations with him. Maybe I was assuming too much or maybe I was analysing things too hard. Maybe what Kyle said could be a possibility but then again maybe it won't be fun. As soon as I heard the bus leave the premises, I raced to my house and started packing my things. I needed to take a risk and if ever everything turns out wrong for me, then I'll deal with the consequences but for now, I have to take this opportunity since this was more or less a once in a lifetime chance – or at least I'd like to think so.

But how was I supposed to get to where they were going to be? I had two bags filled with clothes and other necessities already. I thought I was all set but then the transportation problem dawned on me.

I was thinking of a way to get there when suddenly my phone buzzed.

"Hey Kate," Blake greeted from the other line.

"Hey," I said seeing the solution at hand so before giving him a chance to say anything else, I asked, "Blake, are you going with them?"

"Going with whom?" He asked curiosity evident in his tone.

"The band," I asked hoping that I would hear the answer I'd been longing for. Why didn't I just agree when Kyle invited me? That was so unwise of me.

"Oh, well look outside your window," he instructed and I walked over to the right side of the room where the window gave a plain view of the neighborhood. I looked down and saw him leaning against his car while holding his phone to his ear with one hand.

I smiled as I hung up, grabbed my bags and went out the door. My parents weren't home that day so I just left them a note to tell them that I wasn't going to be home for the rest of the tour. I just told them to call Kyle so that he could explain. I just hope I don't get into any trouble for this.

When I was certain that I had everything I needed, I placed my bags in the trunk of Blake's Sedan and slid into the passenger's seat. With him in the driver's seat, he started the ignition and we were on our way.

"How did you know exactly that I needed a ride?" I asked him after he turned on the radio and turned it down a little so we could talk.

"I didn't," he said vaguely. "I just wanted to check up on you since I knew that FTSK would be on tour. But then I thought that maybe you'd already be on the bus since you know, you and Kyle are cousins but then since I know you more than you think I do, I just stopped by your house." He said with a smug smile.

"Okay, you actually expect me to believe that?" I asked and he smirked.

"Not the checking up on you part since Kyle texted me as soon as he got on the bus but I did expect you to believe the part where I mentioned that I knew you better than you know," he said.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised but he didn't meet my eyes.

We drove in silence until we reached the venue and weirdly, the silence didn't feel awkward. Maybe it was because I felt comfortable around him since I've known him for so long. Once we got out of the car, we grabbed our bags and looked for the FTSK tour bus. Once we spotted Jonathan and Kyle with some friends, Blake and I rushed over to where they were hoping they could make our search for the bus easier.

When Kyle saw us coming, his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. "Kate!" he called out as he ran towards me. "What made you change your mind?" he asked and I just smiled at him.

"I'll tell you later but now, Can you show us the bus so we can dump our bags in there since we don't have anywhere else to settle in?" I asked and he nodded.

Kyle and Blake were talking about the line up of the sets the whole time while we were walking slowly towards the bus. While they were talking, I listened in so maybe later, I can go and watch some other bands play.

While planning on which bands to watch, we arrived to the spot where the bus was parked. Kyle said something funny and all I remember is walking in first inside the bus. I didn't think anyone was in there so I didn't bother knocking. But then I saw Caleb frozen in place as the girl who I guess he was arguing with ran past me and out the door.

I didn't see any point in waiting by the door so I walked past him, dropped my bags on the couch in the mini living room they had at the back of the bus and walking back out. But I wasn't able to walk out on him without him grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I wasn't planning to deal with him so I just waited to hear what he had to say. When Blake and Kyle so the girl run out of the bus, they didn't plan on coming in anymore since they knew what was about to happen next, or maybe I assumed they did but that doesn't matter.

"K-Kate?" he stuttered. I looked at him while I crossed my arms.

I didn't say anything so he started saying things I couldn't really register into my head since I tuned him out. I saw his lips moving and watched as he looked me straight in the eye but I didn't really hear anything. I didn't have to since I knew exactly what would happen if I did. I'd end up making the worst decision ever and I'd Have to face more problems and the tour had barely even started so it would be hard for me to just leave anytime.

Once his lips stopped moving and he waited for my reply, I just shrugged and left without saying another word. When I walked out of the bus, Kyle watched me intently. I think he half-expected me to cry but I wasn't going to. I promised myself not to shed another tear for him and that's a promise I'd likely keep.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked Kyle who was watching me as if I just performed a miracle in front of him.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." And from that moment on, I knew that the decision I had made was the greatest one I've made yet.

I knew this time of the year would turn out great. Maybe I'd meet someone on tour and fall in love and forget about Caleb and how he's so full of himself.

This would be a fresh start and to tell you the truth, I think I'm going to enjoy this.


	19. Chapter 19

[CALEB'S POV]

So as it turns out, tour was filled with tons of surprises. First of, Blaire wasn't who I thought she was. She was just another crazy hoe who was addicted to playing games and shit like that. Next, Kate's here.

This is exactly why I hate surprises. They always catch me off guard and pop out at unwanted times or situations. Never have I ever had a surprise that was fully good. There was always a bad side in all the surprises that were thrown at me and that's what I hate the most about it.

I asked her tons of questions like why she was here and why she even thought about coming and stupid things like that but she didn't answer me. It was almost as if she wasn't listening to me. Maybe she really wasn't but why do I care? She's not mine, we're not friends, we practically have a hate relationship. I know that I shouldn't have asked her about her being in tour but I just couldn't help myself. I wasn't angry and I sure as hell wasn't thinking straight. It may be hard to carry a grudge but I guess I'd have to make peace with her some time. The tour barely even started and I'm already torn apart. What a life.

I made my way out of the bus after lying on the couch for what seemed like an hour after what happened. I hated the way I was just sulking around like some loser. I had to go and socialize with my friends and turn my mood around and maybe, feel as alive as I was before Blaire or Kate. I needed that right now so I guess walking around a venue filled with awesome people – minus Blaire and Kate – is a good way to start lightening up.

"Caleb," someone called from behind me as I walked.

I turned around to see who it was that called after me and to my surprise – oh how I really hate these – it was Blake. "Yeah?" I answered nonchalantly.

"Can we talk?" he asked. As if we weren't talking already. But I didn't tell him that because I didn't want any more people furious at me for several reasons.

"I guess," I said.

"You may already know this but Ka-"

"Yeah, I know. Just get to the point," I said impatiently. I seriously did not want to talk about her.

He heaved a heavy and annoyed sigh before saying anything. "Well I just want to let you know that she's here to have a good time and I don't want you messing that up for her." He said frankly and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not even going to talk to her so what's the point in telling me?" I asked him suddenly shifting from sad to even worse.

"Okay then," he said and before he could say anything more, I walked right past him and started walking aimlessly through the other buses and merch booths.

Why is this day getting even more fucked up? What the hell did I do to deserve this? Is it karma? Bad luck? God, if only I could just forget about all this crap then maybe I could be in a better mood.

"Caleb!" another person called out. I just hoped it wasn't someone who would ruin my mood once again.

Fortunately that person didn't ruin my mood. Friends are always there when you need 'em and I'm just happy I have tons of them. So now, it's time to really start the tour in a fun way.

[KATE'S POV]

Today, Kyle and I went to meet up with some bands that were playing in the same tour. I was so excited that I almost fainted when I saw All Time Low and Boys Like Girls. Today – actually this morning – was too awesome for words. I'm really looking forward to the afternoon now and nothing and no one is going to stop me. Not even Caleb.

"So where's our next stop?" I asked Kyle after I was through talking with Jack and man, is he hilarious.

"Well, I need to eat something." He said while he patted his really small stomach.

"Hell yeah, you do," I joked as I nudged him playfully on the arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and we started arguing like two little kids.

I swear when Kyle and I go together, we both act like such kids.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Blake asked as I bumped into him with laughter.

"Oh, sorry I d-didn't see you there." I said still laughing.

Kyle told me that he'd go ahead so I let him. Then it was down to just Blake and me. Just like the old times but back then, Courtney would hang with us. We were like triplets, only I don't look like them at all. I was like the fraternal triplet and they were the identical twins. Well there's no doubt in that because they really are identical twins.

"I'm hungry," I said all of a sudden.

"Where do you wanna eat?" he asked me with a big smile.

"I don't know. Surprise me." I told him and he slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to a certain direction.

"Hmmm, somewhere special…" he said to himself and I looked up at him while we continued to walk.

"It doesn't have to be super special. I want to eat in a place where this grumbling stomach will truly be filled." I said and with a gleaming smile.

"Okay then, I think I know just where to go." He told me.

We walked and talked about random things while we walked to the restaurant but something was sort of unusual. He kept his arm around my shoulders as if he was trying to protect me from something. But strangely, I didn't mind it at all. I don't know, maybe I was comfortable with him since I've known him for so long but this is sorta new to me.

We ate in a barbeque joint and got dirty with hickory barbeque sauce and stuffed ourselves with delectable hickory ribs and soda. I was seriously stuffed. I couldn't even get up after the whole meal. I was that full.

"Hey, you got a little something right there," Blake said pointing at the bottom part of my face.

"Where? Here?" I asked him as I grabbed a tissue from the holder and started wiping my face.

"No, up – no a little dow – you just missed –"

"You do it," I said laughing.

I gave him the tissue paper and he wiped it gently off my face. "There, you look pretty again," he said taking his seat.

For a moment there, he looked right into my eyes instead of where most probably the sauce was. It got me thinking, was there really something there? Nah, maybe I was just over thinking the whole situation. He doesn't like me like that, he's just a friend. I mean come on, he can practically have any girl he wants. Why would he settle for me?

Before I could say anything else, he called the waitress and paid for the bill. I sipped the remains of my soda before we left the restaurant.

"C'mon, the shows are going to start soon," he said holding my hand as we walked back to the venue.

"But we don't have tickets," I stated. Well, okay maybe I was eager to watch some of my favourite bands play on stage but I really didn't like mosh pits. Some people just end up pissing me off.

"Who says we need them?" he said and I smiled brightly.

Right, I had a cousin who was in a band that was playing in the tour. But did that mean I get a backstage pass to each and every show?

"But isn't it sorta unfair?" I asked.

"Kate, you hate mosh pits. C'mon let's just watch VIP style." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Wow, he did know me a lot. It surprised me, really. I thought he never really paid attention when Courtney and I talked but obviously he did. I'm glad he's there for me and that he knows me so well. He's most probably someone I can trust, someone who's a true best friend. I don't think we'd be anything more than that. I really wouldn't want to ruin this relationship. I want it to last forever. But then again, I'm the only one who wants that and from experience, I have learned that somehow, you can't always get what you want.


	20. Chapter 20

After the fifth show, everyone started wrapping up and taking down their merch stands. People who watched the shows started exiting the area and the place seemed emptier with each second. We were moving to another part of the state tonight to continue the rest of the tour. We were going to Austin, Texas.

"Hey Kate, what'd you think about the show?" Jonathan asked me as soon as he went in the backstage.

"You guys kicked some serious ass out there," I said with a smile as I accompanied him to the FTSK dressing room.

"Aww, you're such a sweetie," he said placing his sweaty arms around my shoulders.

"And you're sweaty! Go take a bath!" I joked and we both laughed.

The rest of the band started entering the room and they were starting to change so since it all seemed sorta awkward for me, I went out of the room so that they can change into clean, dry clothes.

As I went out of the room, I saw Caleb walking towards me. He was probably going to the dressing room to change. I didn't greet him or say hi since I didn't really think it was appropriate but as soon as I passed him by, I heard him sigh heavily. I looked back just in time to see him get into the dressing room. He slammed the door behind him as soon as he was fully inside.

I didn't know why he was acting this way. Did he really not want me here? Was he really that annoyed? I didn't understand him at all.

I didn't want to have to hold a grudge this whole tour but he just won't let me. I want to be friends with him or at least release all this awkward tension between us but ever since I saw him on the bus with that girl who ran away as soon as I got on, he's been avoiding me big time. I mean why wouldn't he, right? We didn't have any friendship instilled in us. We were practically just two strangers who knew each other but only by name and happened to have the same friends and were on the same tour. It felt like that with him even if we did have a small history.

I didn't want to think about him or anything about him anymore so I exited the backstage and went to look for Blake. Ever since the show ended he went AWOL and told me that he'd be back after a while. Well it's been a pretty long time since he left so I guess he must be somewhere out there.

The grounds were almost fully empty as I walked through the area. I said hi to some friends I made here and there and asked them if they've seen Blake but most of them didn't know who he was but for those who did know him, they didn't know where he went. All their answers were somewhat like this: "He just took off and he told us that he'll be back in an hour or so,"

I went to search for him in the parking lot where the buses and some cars were and saw that his car was in a parking space. I looked everywhere and couldn't find him.

I searched in between the buses and finally found him but he was there with another girl and they were too close for comfort as far as I can tell.

I hid behind the bus where they were talking so that I wouldn't ruin anything. I didn't want to call him out at a time like this. He'd hate me forever if I did – or at least I think he would.

I didn't know why somehow, deep inside I was sorta hurting. Maybe it was because he was my friend and him having a girlfriend would mean lesser time with me. But I knew I was lying to myself. There was something in me that told me to shut the fuck up and admit that I had feelings for him but I didn't want to listen to that side of me even if I knew that that side was right. I did have feelings for him. He was handsome, caring, understanding, nice and most probably all the qualities that you'd find in a gentleman.

But I couldn't love him. No, I couldn't. Even if I forced myself to, I wouldn't be able to fully love him for who he is. I mean he's really cute and everything I want in a guy but I don't know. I just can't get over the fact that if I was with him and we'd be something exclusive and then something goes wrong and we'd break up, our friendship – that had taken several years to build – would end up dissolving into small tiny pieces. I couldn't risk it and I didn't want to.

I started to walk to the FTSK bus when Austin, Marc and Kent saw the frown on my face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Marc asked as soon as we were close enough for a conversation.

"Did Caleb do something wrong?" Austin asked with a scowl. My head immediately shot up in his direction with a frightened look on my face.

"No, it's not about Caleb," I said quickly before they made plans on how to torture him in their heads.

"Then who's it about then?" Kent finally spoke up.

"Well…" I trailed off and they looked at me with patience. "It's Blake," I said and their eyes popped out.

"Why, what's with him?" Austin asked hesitantly as he searched my face to see if the question offended me.

I breathed in deeply before answering, "Well if we are going to talk about it, can we at least talk in the bus? I mean it's pretty open out here," I said and they looked around agreed.

We walked to the bus in silence. Once we got in, we immediately went to the very back and hung out there. I sat on the couch with Marc while Austin and Kent sat on the floor. When I thought they were settled, I started to tell them about Blake and how I felt about him. I told them that I really wanted to be with him but knew that I was going to risk the friendship if I did. They all agreed that I was truly going to waste a very important friendship but they had several encouraging comments.

One of them being: "Don't worry, Kate if it doesn't work out with you guys, you'll always have us to lean on,"

It was tempting, really but I really didn't want to risk it. They didn't agree with me on that but I had to make that decision. It seemed like the right one.

"But we'll still be best friends, right Kate?" Austin asked me and the other two looked at me expectantly.

"Dude, I'd be lying if I said no," I said casually and they all attacked me with a group hug.

"Hey! You guys didn't invite me to your love fest?" Jonathan chimed in and ran to where the group hug was and joined in.

"Guys, get off me!" I said gasping for air. "You're all so heavy!" I exclaimed and they laughed as they piled off of me.

"Weak," Kent said and I laughed.

"Speak for yourself," I said with a hint of sarcasm and the others laughed while Kent narrowed his eyes at me.

We all just sat their and talked about how excited we were for the tour – well I was just listening, really – when Kyle arrived with Caleb trailing behind him.

"Hey Kate," he called motioning me to go over to where he was.

"What's up?" I asked him all cheered up from the pep talk my new best friends gave me. Not one trace of sadness was fairly noticeable.

"Oh, nothing it's just…" he paused as he dragged me away from the rest of the guys for a little privacy. "I had a talk with Caleb and seems to me that there's unfinished business with you two," he said just above a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I just want everyone to be friends, okay?" he said not really answering my question.

"Well, it's really hard to do that when he's avoiding me 24/7 or maybe even more than that," I whined and he looked to the side to see what the others were up to.

"Look, Kate, we're gonna be going to Austin in a while and it's gonna be a long drive from here to there – three whole hours to be exact and the tension between you two is just…" he paused looking for the right word, "intense," he said and I rolled my eyes at the adjective he chose to use.

"But there's really nothing between the two of us," I told him convincingly. "It's like he and I are completely oblivious to each other," I told him but he didn't believe me.

"Okay, okay this is between you two. Don't drag me into this," he said not wanting to argue anymore.

The rest of the guys looked our way for a while and then back to the screen that they were watching but Caleb just kept looking my way. I felt sorta awkward under his gaze so I went out of the bus to get some air.

Maybe Kyle was right about the deep tension between the two of us because as he stared, I immediately felt what he was talking about. I wanted to fix this badly but I didn't know how. I tried to think of some ways but they all turned out to be pretty bad ideas. I hated myself for not being able to find the right solution but what more can I do?

The happiness that I was feeling slowly turned into a multitude of turmoil and my eyes were starting to well up. I didn't want to have to think about losing Blake and getting along with Caleb just yet but it seems as though time was against me. Time was turning on me, making it my worst enemy.

I was just breathing in and out deeply, trying to hold the tears inside my eyes against the bus when I heard someone come down the steps. I looked away from the door and faced the other buses that were slowly starting to pack up their stuff for the move. Most of them were either getting on the bus already or loading the last box of precious merchandise into the trunk of the bus.

The person who walked out of the bus leaned against the bus right beside me but in a comfortable distance. I looked to see who it was and to my surprise, I saw the familiar red head that broke me apart for some lame old bet. I sighed as I pushed off the bus and started to walk but he immediately grabbed me by the hand willing me to lend him an ear.

"Look, it's not like this was voluntary and I know what Kyle talked to you about." I spun around as I let his hand slip off mine and faced him ready to listen to whatever he had to say. "Kate, I know I've been an ass to you and you have no reason to forgive me but being with you on this tour with this kind of relationship won't do us or the rest of the band any good." He said.

I was listening intently to him as he looked me straight in the eye trying yet again to be sincere. I think I may have believed his sincerity but then his reputation dawned on me. It was then that I knew that I shouldn't really take him seriously.

"I don't want to have to dislike someone on this tour, Kate. This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life and I don't want anything to hinder me from having a good time so I just hope that maybe you could forgive me so that we can be friends and this tour will be something way better than it is now." He said and took a deep breath.

I considered it for a while and then thought about the rest of the guys we were sharing a bus with. It would be sad to have two people who didn't get along for the rest of the tour. And what's so wrong with being friends with him? It's not like it was going to hurt anyone.

"Okay, maybe we can be friends," I said with a small smile and he smiled widely.

I put out a hand for him to shake but he smirked at it and pulled me into a hug. I didn't really do anything for the first few seconds since I was still trying to process everything but after a few more, I hugged him back.

When he let go, I asked him if I could be alone for a while. He nodded and went back up the bus. I turned around to see if everyone was already where they were supposed to be but as I turned around, a shocked Blake was staring right back at me. I was going to tell him about the peace treaty with Caleb but he ran away as quickly as he could.

What did I do now? Maybe he saw me and Caleb and immediately thought that there was an underlying message to the one Caleb and I drew out. Blake didn't hear the conversation so why was he so quick to judge? I was going to start another search for him when Kyle told me that it was time to go.

"Kyle, I need to find Blake." I told him urgently with fear in my eyes.

"Kate, we'll be heading to the same place. Don't worry, you'll find him later." Kyle was clearly tired. I didn't want to get him stressed out so I did as he told and got on the bus.

"Kate, if you wanna rest up, you can take my bunk. I'll take the couch," Kyle suggested as we went in.

"No, Kyle I'll take the couch," I said and went to the back without waiting for him to start another petty argument.

The bus started to move after a few minutes and the guys were all asleep – or at least in their bunks where I couldn't see them.

Blake got it all wrong and I wanted to tell him but he wasn't answering my calls or replying to the texts I sent. I started to worry about him but I couldn't tell the other guys. They've been through enough for the night.

I was just lying on the couch that I had all to myself when suddenly, my eyes got heavy and I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"Wake up, sunshine! It's a brand new day!" Jonathan practically screamed in my ear.

"Okay, okay! I'm up, quiet down, please," I jumped up from the couch, startled.

I looked at Jonathan as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. He was already fully dressed and the rest of the guys except Caleb and Kyle were already heading out of the bus. I never knew guys their age could do such a thing so early in the morning. But then again, it might already be late in the morning since I didn't know what time it was.

"Oooh, did I wake Mrs. Grumpy up?" he said as he wiggled his fingers right in front of me. Maybe he placed too much sugar in his Cheerios this morning. It was seriously creeping me out.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes as I got up and walked past him to see if there was anything to eat in the fridge. "What time is it?" I asked grabbing the big carton of milk.

"9:30," Caleb's voice pitched in.

I got my head out of the fridge to see if Caleb was really there but when I pulled my head out and spun around, I bumped right into him. Jonathan was nowhere to be found. At least the milk didn't fall and hit the ground. That would've been more embarrassing.

"Sorry," I said blushing as he laughed.

"It's okay," he said taking a seat on the table where a box of Cap'n Crunch stood.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked placing the milk on the table and then grabbing two bowls and two spoons.

"Nope," I thought so.

I sat right across him and handed him a bowl and a spoon. He pushed the box towards me and I smiled in gratitude. I placed some cereal into my bowl and watched as he poured in the milk first.

I gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged it off with a smile. A very cute smile.

"Oh and thanks," I said as we exchanged.

"For what?" he asked pouring some cereal into his bowl.

"Um, the time," I reminded and he nodded and smiled. He should really stop smiling. It could kill me one day.

We ate breakfast in silence. But from time to time, I could feel him staring at me. It was like one of those moments where you want to start a conversation but its either you don't know how to start it or you don't know what to talk about. But don't get me wrong, I'm so not comfortable sitting here with him right now. I mean I know we might be friends and all but it still feels sorta awkward being with him after everything that happened but then again, the past is the past and we all have to keep moving forward no matter what, right?

"Yo, Cuz!" Kyle greeted as he came in with nothing but his boxers on.

"Dude put some pants on," Caleb said almost making me spit out the cereal I fed myself. "Hello, lady on the bus." At this statement, I just kinda stopped and stared but then quickly looked away when he caught me.

Was he really trying his best to change his ways or is he just putting on a show? Either way, we're still going to end up friends. But why does it matter to me so much?

"Nah, I'm sure Kate's fine with it," he said nudging me as he passed by. "Right, Kate?" he asked looking for some reassurance. I just giggled as I continued to munch on my breakfast.

"So what time are you guys going to perform?" I asked as soon as I finished my bowl. I placed the things I used to eat in the sink where all the other dishes were. I should probably do them later.

"Well, we don't go on until like 5:30," Kyle said rocking his chair back making it lean on the counter that was right behind him.

"Oh, okay," I said.

I turned away from them and got some clothes, necessities and a towel from my bag. I walked into the bathroom and planned to take a quick shower. I was just about to take my clothes off when I heard Kyle and Caleb talking. About me.

I put my ear on the door and listened intently to everything they were saying.

"I don't know, man, I guess we're fine now. We're talking so I guess that's a good sign." Caleb said with a sigh.

"Why aren't you all happy about it then?" Kyle asked him and then I heard a thud. Must be the chair he was rocking.

"Well, don't get this the wrong way, I mean I know she's your cousin but I really can't help myself." His voice sounded desperate.

"Dude, just leave her out of this, okay? And keep you dick in your pants," Kyle said getting up and walking away from the kitchen. He passed the bathroom quickly and I heard Caleb sigh.

"Oh, if only you knew how hard it is to do what you just said, maybe you'd understand." Caleb said talking to himself as he got up.

I quickly turned on the shower and got in it after taking all my clothes off hoping he didn't notice anything. I started washing my hair with the shampoo I brought along with me and soon the whole place started smelling like wild strawberries. I indulged in the sweet smell as I washed it all off. Then, I rubbed some soap all over my body. I was beginning to think this day would turn out to be great. But that's when I thought of Blake.

I can't believe I actually forgot about him. I sighed to myself as I quickly washed every trace of soap on me and brushing my teeth.

I dried myself with my towel and changed into my clothes. Once I was fully dressed, I picked up the clothes I used yesterday and everything else I brought into the bathroom and stuffed them all on top of my bag. Then, I grabbed a brush and started blow-drying my hair with the blow-dryer that was in the bathroom. It was weird that they kept one but I guess since I can benefit from it too, I shouldn't complain.

Once I was through and fully prepared to face Blake, I grabbed my phone and placed it in my pocket and turned my iPod shuffle on and started listening to some music. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and then went to look for my best friend.

It wasn't really that hard to find him since he's the merch guy for the band. I just had to look for the merch stand and then I'd find him.

"Blake!" I called out from a long distance as I turned my iPod off and then rolled the earphones and placed it in my pocket. He shot me a glance as I jogged all the way to where he was standing. He didn't look happy.

Once I got into the booth beside him, he started fixing up the piles of shirts that were in a really big mess. "What do you want?" he said in a deep and sullen tone.

I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows in anxiety. "I want to talk about what happened last night," I stated and he looked at me with an expression I didn't really get.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked turning fully to face me. He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned his side to the table with all the FTSK merchandise.

"Well, Caleb and I aren't together. We're just friends and when you saw us hugging, that didn't mean anything deeper than friendship." I reassured him.

A wave of relief showed on his face but he wouldn't let this go that easy. Knowing him, he'd always make you take the long way instead of the short cut.

"Okay, and then?" he asked and I looked at him in confusion. He wanted more?

"Um, well-"

"Look, Kate I don't have all day here. I don't have any time to waste. See those people over there, they're costumers wanting to buy some of this shit and that means money not only for the band but for me as well." He said turning away from me as he entertained the customers.

The costumers consisted of three girls who looked like they wanted to get into Blake's pants. The way they flirted with him almost made me want to barf but I guess this isn't something new to Blake. I mean he is pretty handsome.

"Thanks for the tip," he said winking at the slutty-looking blonde who showed too much cleavage. Her parents should be ashamed of her.

Once they all went away, the fake, synthetic act Blake had to put up was gone and now, he was back to being all moody and poignant.

"Look, Blake, I'm really sorry, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked in desperation as I tried to figure out why exactly he was acting this way.

"Kate, I don't want your apology. You can't simply forgive that guy for what he put you through," he said angrily.

"Oh so is that what you're so angry about?" I spat. "There's a reason why I forgave him you know,"

"So that he can play you all over again? Yeah, sure, I hope you have the time of your life with that," he said sarcastically and I swear, if I wasn't in a really open and public place, I would've slapped him right across the face.

"Why are you doing this, Blake?" I asked him as the tears started welling up. "You never gave a damn about who I made friends with and I never commented on your exes so why now?"

"Kate, I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt." He said softly looking into the distance not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Well that's ironic," I said rolling my eyes as he looked at me.

"Why?" he demanded but from the tone of his voice, I think he already knew the answer to his question.

I stayed quiet as he shook his head. He sat on the monoblock chair that was right behind him as he looked up at me. I didn't want to have to converse with him anymore so I turned on my heel and started walking away but he didn't let me take a step.

"Wait, Kate," he said holding my arm back. He sighed calmly as he pulled me down to the seat beside him. "I'm sorry," he said letting his hand slip down to mine. He gripped it tightly making me look up as a tear fell from my eye.

"Hey, don't start crying now," he said chuckling as he pulled me into a hug. The chairs sorta got in our way so we had to get up.

More tears started falling as Blake held me in his arms. He felt warm and firm. I breathed in the scent of him as I let the tears from my face. He pulled away for awhile and cupped my face with his hands as he tried to wipe away all my tears with his thumbs. He looked me in the eyes before smiling and pulling me back into his arms.

I pulled away from him as soon as my tears started to slow down.

"I didn't say you could let go," he said with a scowl on his face.

"You have customers," I croaked as I tilted my head to the left.

He smirked at me as he went to entertain more girls who wanted him for themselves. I told him I'd be right back. As soon as I got out of my chair, I went to the nearest place to get some water. Luckily I had some bills in my pocket but I didn't really know how that got there. I paid for the bottle of water and twisted the cap and drank the contents.

Once I was replenished, I turned to throw the empty bottle in the trash can but as soon as I looked up, the same blonde hoebag who flirted with Blake and bought an extra small shirt – which I doubt will fit her – was standing right in front of me.

"What's up?" she said in a bitchy manner.

"Uh, nothing," I said and she smirked.

"I saw you getting all sweet over my boyfriend today, what's up with that, huh?" she said crossing her arms over her chest making her boobs look really huge and gross.

"Um, your boyfriend?" I asked unknowingly and she scoffed.

"Look bitch, stay away from him if you don't want any trouble from me," she said with so much authority over me. I wonder where she might have snagged that from.

"Um, you can't tell me who to not hang out with. You don't even know me." I said and then she started to go from Ms. Pissed to Ms. Really-Fucking-Pissed in just a few seconds.

She exhaled deeply before storming off. Weirdo.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked startling me again from behind.

"God, you have to stop doing that," I said and he chuckled. I caught my breath before answering his question. "Some slut's tryna tell me to back off Blake since he's her 'boyfriend'" I air quoted.

"Oh, so you're all gangsta' now?" he asked with hand motions. "You gon' kill that bitch with a shot gun?" he continued making me crack up.

"No," I said rolling my eyes as soon as I stopped laughing. "It's just weird how she thinks she has so much authority over me."

"I'm sure she won't be bugging you tomorrow," he said and I looked at him with confusion.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

He just shrugged and told me that somehow he knew. I smirked at him.

"So where are you headed to?" he asked me as we started walking.

"Um, I was just about to go back to the merch tent," I said placing my hands in my pocket.

"Oh, why don't you come with me for a while?" he asked me and I really did want to go but then I realized I told Blake that I was going to be right back.

"But I told Blake-"

"Just send him a text, I'm sure he'll understand." Caleb said as he placed an arm around my shoulder.

I did as I was told and told Blake that Caleb asked me to walk with him. I wasn't sure about what he was going to say about that but I hope that he'll understand and that this won't cause another fight between us.

Knowing that maybe this thing with Caleb might turn into something more than friendship kinda scared me. The way he talked to Kyle a while ago had me running terrified. But something in me tells me that I should give him another shot but what happens if Blake was right all along?


	22. Chapter 22

[BLAKE'S POV]

I was just about to look for Kate hen all of a sudden my phone buzzed telling me that someone sent me a text message. I opened it and saw that it was from Kate. She told me not to look for her since she would be with Caleb. I desperately wanted to text back 'Go ahead and fuck your life all over," but I knew that wouldn't end up well.

I didn't understand why she was still hanging around with that guy. I've learned to hate him because of what he did to Kate. I'd expect Kate to hate him like hell too since he hurt her but Caleb turned things around by using his 'charm' which to me seemed annoying and unfair for Kate. How was she supposed to shoo those good looks away? He wasn't even that handsome but he did have a way with words so either way the whole thing was still kinda biased.

I was packing up the merch as the day ended and just forgot about Caleb and Kate and whatever the hell they were doing. It didn't matter to them what I was doing so why should I go and wonder if they were in some kind of trouble or not?

Once I got everything packed back in boxes, I brought them over to the trunk of the FTSK bus. I stretched out as soon as I got it in and walked back to the venue as I checked the time on my phone. It was roughly 9:32 in the evening and there was nothing more to do. Maybe I packed up a little too early but I was starting to get tired of putting on a big bright smile for a show.

I walked over to the bar across the street. Tomorrow was a day off so why not party tonight, right? Well it wasn't like the bands weren't going to put on a show tomorrow but someone was willing to take over for me so I had no worries practically.

"Yo, I need a shot of whiskey," I called to the lady bartender who smirked before pouring me a shot of whiskey.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing here alone?" she asked as I downed the shot and asked for another.

"Well, I'm hoping to get lucky tonight," I said looking at her as she poured me another shot.

"Well, be careful out there. Too many hearts have been broken out on the dance floor," she said winking at me before attending to the rest of the people who arrived.

I smirked before I downed another drink. I asked for more than just whiskey when the bartender came back. I needed something stronger, something to build my game up for me. I needed the amount of alcohol that could pump me up enough to get some girl to dance and then maybe knock me out after I hit it hard with her.

Now maybe I might sound cocky or something but I don't know. It's been a really long time since I've done something like this and I think I was starting to miss it.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were getting trashed tonight," the annoying voice I wanted to seriously get rid of popped up from behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly and she raised an eyebrow.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend," she said flipping her blonde hair. Her very presence makes me want to puke.

"Who said I had one?" I countered as I walked away from her.

"Look, maybe I'm not your girlfriend but I know how to have fun," she seduced and I rolled my eyes.

"Back off, whore," I told her and she dropped her jaw and walked away.

More drinks kept coming and I was getting more and more wasted. My vision was blurry and I was about to ask this girl to dance when suddenly, someone splashed her with some kind of fluid. She got wet which I thought was sorta sexy and then stormed off.

I looked up to see who might have done that and even in my hazy vision, I saw the same blonde head that has been bothering me since night one on tour. She bought a shirt from the FTSK stand and I just so happened to man the booth. She was all over me and I did nothing but play along but then she started following me everywhere. I gave her a chance when we met here at the bar and realized that she talked too much and was so stuck up on herself. I didn't even want to talk to her but she was the one who kept blabbing about some things that I was too bored to hear.

"So what's the deal with you and that chick that's with Caleb?" She asked taking the stool of the girl who just walked out.

"It's none of your business," I said as I drank the contents of the beer bottle I was holding.

"Oh, come on," she said pushing her fake boobs together to make them look bigger. I seriously wanted to barf but I didn't want to make a scene so I lifted my eyes up to her face not wanting to save the picture in my head. "You can tell me anything,"

"No I can't. I don't even know you and vice versa," I stated getting more and more irate with her.

"Well, I do know who you are and what you do. As for me, my name is Stephanie but you can call me Steffy or whatever you want to," she said with a big smile.

"How about I call you 'whore'?" I mumbled but luckily she was too preoccupied with her hair.

"Look, I really do want to get to know you, believe it or not," she said freaking me out.

"Stay away from me," I told her as I hopped down from the stool and got a brunette to dance with me. Blondes weren't really my thing.

I was dancing when all of a sudden that Blonde Bitch pushed her out of the way. I rolled my eyes as she tried to take her place and walked back to the bar to get more washed up. I can't believe she was so desperate. It was almost stalker-ish.

"I just want to know about that chick and what she is to you," she said walking up to me. "That's seriously all I want to know,"

I was getting so irritated and I was furious. "She's nothing but a girl who's wasting her life away with some guy who's bound to play her, okay? She was my everything, my life, the whole reason for my being. I was going to ask her to be mine but it never happened because life isn't fair. I wanted to be with her and this is where I ended up – talking to some hoebag who's too full of herself and who's practically stalking me just to get some info on some person that she doesn't even know!" I exclaimed quickly and caught her off guard. Maybe she couldn't process it. Hell, I didn't care anymore.

"I-"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear it," I interrupted and she stomped away.

"Wow, that was just wow," someone said from behind me.

I turned my head to the side and seeing a familiar red head clapping his hands silently.

"What do you want Turman?" I asked him but turning to the bartender for another beer.

The bartender handed it to me as Caleb walked towards me. "Not much really. I just never knew you liked her that much," he said leaning his back against the marble countertop of the bar. He was looking at the people on the dance floor grinding.

"This is none of your business," I said bitterly and he looked at me with an eyebrow cocked up.

"Dude, it is 'coz she's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it and I don't want you messing up the relationship we have," he said frankly as I took a big gulp of beer. I was getting restless and ticked off. This was a bad night for me.

"Dude, I don't care about what you just said," I said starting to slur my words.

"You should care," he said now standing right in front of me and going up against my grill. "She's mine and she's untouchable so you should just back the fuck off. I heard what you said to her about me and I think it would be best if you just shut your mouth 'coz everything that's coming out of your mouth are lies," he said through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the stool that I had been sitting on. "Dude, you guys are only friends." I said laughing at how silly he was sounding. Why was he lying about this? He's quite the definition of stupid if you ask me.

He seemed to get really pissed at this and suddenly shifted from a mocking mood to a fierce mood but I wasn't scared. Come on, that guy? These muscles weren't built for nothing, you know.

I needed some action to get this whole place alive. It was starting to get really tense and just as I was about to say something, Caleb punched me across the face. Weak.

I punched him right back with a right hand and then we got into a brawl. People started screaming and a crowd was forming around us. We were circling each other and right when I was going to give him a superman punch, he struck an uppercut. Now I was bleeding but I didn't just let him go. I punched him hard across the face that knocked him to the ground. Once I took him down, I got on top of him in full control as I gave him a little ground and pound. He started bleeding and then turned us over. I defended myself as he tried to strike punches.

You see this is where Caleb was mistaken. I have had mixed martial arts training from when I wanted to be an MMA fighter. I was going to pursue that dream but I didn't have the money. I needed to save up first. That's why I agreed to selling merch for the band. Well that wasn't really the only reason. The guys were my friends too. Caleb and I used to be friends too but well I guess Kate made us drift apart.

I pushed him off of me and got up and was about to pounce when a big police officer grabbed me from the back. Another one had Caleb and they led us to the door.

They pushed us out of the bar but wanted nothing else to do.

"Why the hell are you doing this, huh?" I asked him as we began to circle again. I spit blood on the ground before us as he glared at me.

"You started it," he said passing the blame to me.

"You were the one who came up to me," I said passing it back.

"You were getting stalked and you were getting pissed off by some slut who seemed to know you so I just wanted to see what that was all about," he said laughing and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't know her and she didn't know me. She was nothing but a whore who wanted to get all up on this," I said bragging as I emphasized my body.

"Well too bad Kate wants this better than that," Caleb said pointing at himself.

I lunged towards him and started pounding on his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys, break it up. Violence never solves anything." I heard some guy say. I didn't really know who it was 'til I looked up and saw John O'Callaghan, Alex Gaskarth and Kyle Burns.

"What the hell happened here?" Kyle asked and then Caleb got up.

Caleb and I just kept silent as we continued to glare at each other.

"Dude, you should just go get a life," Caleb said totally ignoring everyone that came and stopped the fight.

"Yeah, speak for yourself." I said and he spit blood to the side ready to lunge himself at me but John held him back. For a pretty thin guy he was actually kinda strong.

The banters went on for a while until suddenly Alex had an outburst.

"Guys, what the fuck is wrong with the two of you?! We're all supposed to keep it friendly here and here you guys are wrecking the peace and family that this tour was supposed to bring us in to. And you did this for what? You did this all for a girl? A girl that neither one of you have?" he complained. "You guys should take a look at yourselves and realize why exactly I'm angry right now because you two are too messed up."

We all turned to Alex but we all knew he was right. I looked back at Caleb who refused to meet my eyes.

"Fuck this," Caleb said still furious as he walked off to a certain direction. He wasn't walking towards the bus which was a good thing.

I watched him walk away first before I made my way to the venue where it was starting to feel more and more empty. I needed to wash off so I got on the bus and washed my face. He got some pretty good punches in but I wasn't as messed up as he was. His face was totally battered by my fists.

I walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Kate pacing in the back of the bus.

"What are you doing?" I asked casually grabbing an icepack from the freezer and pressing them against my fists.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" she asked completely ignoring my question.

"Well, Caleb and I got into a fight," I said calmly and her eyes opened up wide.

"W-what?" she stuttered and attended to my fresh wounds.

"I said he and I got into a figh-"

"No I get that part but why?"

"Well I guess it was because he was being a dick to me," I said and she sighed heavily and I winced as she pressed the icepack harder down my knuckles. "Whoa, ease up on the ice," I said alarming her.

She let me handle the icepack and sat down on the table in front of me.

"I'm really sorry about him," she said and I shook my head.

"You shouldn't apologize for him. It's not your fault," I told her placing the ice on my hands not caring if it hurt or not.

"I think it is," she said and just then Caleb came on the bus.

Did he want more trouble? I hope not.


	23. Chapter 23

[KATE'S POV]

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Caleb asked frustrated. Blake chuckled and I looked his way with eyes that told him to just shut up.

"Caleb, just calm down, okay?" I said walking up to him and pushing him away. He kept his eyes on Blake the whole time and I was worried that their brawl might start up again.

Caleb wrapped his arms around me most probably trying to push Blake's buttons. I pulled away carefully and turned back to look at Blake who tensed up. This was getting annoying quickly.

"Yeah, like that's gonna get me jealous," Blake rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I can hold her while you-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled at both of them and they were both taken aback as they shifted their gaze to me. "If you guys are going to be acting like fucking babies with me on tour then I might as well pack my bags and go home right now," I said walking towards my bags.

"Kate, you don't have to-"

"Caleb, I'm sorry but this is just too much for me to handle and I don't know what else to do. I didn't come here to form a wedge in your relationship and I really don't want to keep having to watch you guys bicker about stupid things," I said but he took both my hands to prevent me from doing anything.

Just then, Jonathan, Kyle, Austin and Kent came up on the bus and took in the scene in front of them.

"What's happening now?" Kyle asked annoyed as he watched Caleb's hands gripping my wrists.

"I'm leaving," I said shrugging his grips off me since he was caught off guard.

"What?" the four boys asked as once. They all shot Caleb and Blake heavy glares while I placed my laptop on the bunk that was right on top of it.

"You don't have to leave, Cuz," Kyle said placing a hand on my shoulder. His face showed a lot of disappointment but I knew that this was for the best.

"Yes, I do, Kyle," I said and he looked like he was about to cry. "Look, I'll book a flight tonight and go by tomorrow so I don't cause anymore trouble. I really don't want to leave but if this goes on, I don't think I'd want to stay either,"

I sat on the bunk as I switched my laptop on and watched as everyone else disappeared into the back of the bus.

"You've got your mind set on this, huh?" he asked me and I nodded.

"So you're just gonna let her leave?" Caleb asked Kyle who looked at me.

"There's nothing I can do about it since it's your fucking fault," he spat out bitterly. I looked up at Caleb who was now looking at me with regret in his eyes.

"Please don't leave," he got down on his knees to level with me and I was about to give in but I knew deep inside that this was never going if I did.

"If I don't this thing you're having with Blake will only become worse." I told him. "It's for the best," I told him placing a hand on his cheek.

He showed no emotion as he got up and walked out of the bus. He didn't go that far though. He just leaned against the bus and got some air. I could see him from the bunk window.

Kyle sat right beside me and leaned on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry Kate," he said and I looked at him confused. "I promised fun, not drama and I really wasn't expecting this to happen."

"Don't worry about it Kyle, this isn't your fault," I said and booked the flight that I wanted.

"What time do you leave?" he asked me.

"I'll leave in the morning," I said and he looked even more devastated. "I'll take a cab," I said keeping my laptop.

"Kate-"

"Don't worry, okay?" I asked cheerfully. "I'll wait for you back home." I smiled at him and he tried to return it but the smile didn't stay on his face for long. It soon dropped into a frown.

I wrapped my arms around him and walked to the kitchen where Blake was talking with the guys about what happened exactly. I got a water bottle from the fridge and everyone stopped talking to look at me.

"I can't believe my best friend is leaving me already," Jonathan pouted and I smiled as I walked to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear. "But I'll be back home waiting for you," I said with a smile.

"Promise to call us when you can?" Kent asked holding up his pinky.

"Only if you're willing to answer my calls," I said locking my pinky with his.

They all laughed and all the sadness seemed to wash away from the scene. Blake was silent the whole time though. I knew he was upset. His face showed it clearly.

I gave him a small smile before heading into the living room to claim the couch which was also my bed while on the bus. After greeting each other good night, I shut my eyes and slept hoping that when I leave, everything would go back to normal.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been about three months since I left tour and all the drama it entailed. I've kept in touch with the rest of the guys but Blake hardly answered to any of my calls. I guess maybe he was angry with me or something like that but I don't know and somehow I didn't want to find out.

The boys were coming home today and I was both nervous and excited. I wasn't really sure if I was nervously excited or excitedly nervous but all I did know was that this was slowly turning into something nerve-wrecking.

Mom and Dad weren't home for the last two weeks since they're on some kind of vacation. I didn't want to go with them because I knew that I wouldn't really have any fun. They made each family vacation feel so stressful and I hated it when they would go all sad and mopey around me after they try to make me go with them. Sometimes I think that even if they seem so mature on the outside, inside they're just like two kids wanting to have things done their way. Sadly, I didn't let them.

I wasn't picking them up at the airport so they could arrive any minute now. I didn't want to have to face any of them but I knew that that would be sorta impossible since Kyle's my cousin and they all usually hang out at Kyle's. Kyle's parents went with mine so for the past two weeks, I've been pretty lonely. But I did somehow make friends. There was this girl in the house beside mine whose parents weren't home most of the time. We were about the same age but she had classes sometimes. We hung out a lot whenever she came home from college and she was a pretty fun person to be with.

She was someone I confided in about the whole Caleb and Blake thing and I've never ever felt so relieved in my life to have someone to talk to. I knew that Kyle would always be there for me but he wasn't a girl. Meaning there were some things I knew he just wouldn't understand no matter how many times I break it down to him.

Last night, I told her that they were coming home today and she told me that it was all gonna be fine. I trusted her enough to try and think that what she said was true but right now, nothing was keeping me calm. I hated the fact that she couldn't be here right now since she had this class she had to take.

I was going to have to start college soon but that wasn't the main problem I was facing right now.

A knock on the door woke me up from my thoughts. The person behind it didn't wait for me to get up and open the door. That person just walked in. I knew it was Kyle so I got up and walked towards the front door but stopped in place when I found a red headed boy standing in front of me.

This was practically the reason why I didn't want to see any of them. I didn't want to be reminded of the things that happened and the friend I lost. He was the face of the whole problem and everything just fell out of place when my eyes met him. But somehow, deep inside, I didn't seem to care. It was as if there was this part in me that missed him so much and was relieved to find him inside my house.

He walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek. I refused to look into those beautiful eyes but that was inevitable seeing that he turned his head to the side so that our eyes could connect. I wanted to break down badly but his lips meeting mine prevented that from happening.

His lips were soft and tender against mine and I knew that I had missed this feeling so much. I knew that being with him made me whole. All this time I've tried to look for the rest of me but little did I know that it would be with him. For some reason, I trusted myself with him and somehow, I knew that he wouldn't make the same mistake. Well he'd make mistakes for sure but I knew that he wouldn't dare repeat the same mistake. He was the epitome of attractive but it didn't hurt to be a little bitter now did it?


End file.
